Never Let Go
by ry0kiku
Summary: Upon a crazy scientist's advice, Homura promises himself not to let go of his precious things, which involves a certain golden eyed heretic boy; and this time he goes a bit too extreme...
1. Prologue: Whisper of Evil

NEVER LET GO

Disclaimer: Let me get this short: I do not own Saiyuki.

Summary: Upon an evil scientist's advice, Homura swore to himself that he'll never let go of his precious things; which involved a certain golden eyed heretic boy… And this time he went a bit too extreme… What will a certain blonde monk react? Sequel to Never Too Late.

_Author's Note: Hi minna!! Nice too meet you all!! Here comes the sequel of Never Too Late! It's technically nearly the same as its prequel, only with addition of Nii and Kougaiji-tachi... Well, I don't really have anything to say here, so just enjoy this story!!_

_P.S: Special thanks to my kind beta, Peeps17!

* * *

_

**PROLOGUE**

**WHISPER OF ****EVIL**

**at a forest near a river, midnight.**

Homura stood silently by the river banks, watching the river flow peacefully. But his mind wasn't as peaceful as near as peaceful as the river before him. He kept on asking himself what to do, what will be the next step. It was uncommon to see the War Prince Homura having such uneasy thoughts.

"My my, so even the Toushin Taishi has a problem, ne?"

Homura turned to the source of the voice. His mismatched golden and sapphire eyes met a pair of dark, sinister eyes of an evil scientist.

"You. You're the human from Houtou Castle, am I right?"

Nii Jen Yi chuckled, "Your memory serves correct, Toushin. And if my memory

serves me well, you looked less troubled the last time we meet, Toushin Homura Taishi."

Homura gritted his teeth. "What do you want?"

Nii hid his face behind his bunny doll, "Oh, don't be so scary, Homura-sama! I have no intention to do anything to you…"

"Liar. You want the Seiten Scripture, am I right?"

Nii laughed, "Oh no, Homura-sama! I don't want to take back the scripture! I still value my life, thanks. It is you who are after the scriptures, am I right? You're after Genjo Sanzo's Maten Scripture, hn? Ah… let me correct myself… the scripture isn't the only thing you want, right? Let's say, you're also after a boy… with golden eyes," the evil scientist smirked, "am I right?"

_What…? How can this man… know about my true intention…?? _Homura thought, "How'd you…"

Nii shrugged, "Well, it proved necessary to examine our opponents' data. Anyway, Homura-sama, I have a proposal for you…"

"Not interested," Homura started to walk away. It was clear he didn't want to waste his time with this crazy scientist. He didn't care that the scientist has found out about his true intentions for the Sanzo-ikkou, especially about Son Goku. He disliked being spied upon, and more than that, he disliked the thought of _his _Goku being spied upon by this crazy scientist. The said scientist just smirked as he raised his voice.

"Even if it's for getting your precious Goku?"

Homura stopped in mid-step before turning back to the scientist. "Excuse me?"

_He said he'll get Goku for me? He must be kidding… Goku has a __way __too strong of a bond with his guardian… that fucking Kon—I mean, Sanzo. Even I couldn't sever that bond…_

Nii's smirk grew, "I can help you to get the boy, Homura-sama. I can make Son Goku seek only you look at you with his adoring eyes, finding comfort in you, seeing you as his sun. And yes…" Nii stopped as the half-heretic's eyes widened in disbelief and amazement, "I can make him forget Sanzo, forever."

The Toushin's eyes widened. _What is he talking about? There's no way Goku woull ever forget Sanzo… even my spells couldn't do that… But… if it's true… if he truly can make Goku become mine…_

Homura stared at the scientist for a moment, "Very well. And, what do you want?"

Nii chuckled at Homura's question, "Like I've said before, I don't have any…"

"Liar. Stop pretending. I know you wouldn't help me without payment," Homura cut off coldly.

Nii sighed, "Alright, alright, I should've known that I could never fool a Toushin Taishi…, you're right, there's something I want for in return don't worry, it's very simple, certainly not challenging for someone of your caliber…"

"Enough babbling, just tell me what you want!" the half-heretic losing his patience.

"Alright," Nii's voice got serious, "After you finished the ceremony on making your new world, I want the Seiten and Maten Scriptures."

_I should've known that he would __ask__ that, _Homura thought. "And if I refuse?"

Nii laughed, "Oh, you have no reason to refuse, Homura-sama. After the ceremony you'll have your new world and your Son Goku. You won't need the scriptures anymore, so why don't you just give them to me?"

Homura stared at Nii for a brief period of time before answering, "Very well. I accept. You're right, I won't need the scripture once I finished. But if you want to help me to get Son Goku, you have to promise me one thing…"

Nii looked childishly confused, "What is it, Homura-sama?"

"You mustn't do anything to harm Son Goku. If he gets hurt in any way, you can expect consequences. I'm the only one who's allowed to touch him. Is that clear?" The Toushin said, his voice dark and serious.

"Very well, Homura-sama," Nii chuckled.

_No need to worry, Homura-sama. I'm not going to hurt the boy… you're the one who will do it…_

* * *

_Author's Note: Ookay... I know this is short Plus rather cliffy... ehehehe..._

_Anyway, please tell me what you think! Any comments will be appreciated! Hope to see you in the next chapter!!_

_ry0kiku_


	2. Chp1: Befall

NEVER LET GO

Disclaimer: Do I look like owning Saiyuki?

_Author's Note: Yeah! I'm updated!! Are you still here, guys? Thanks a lot!! This chapter is dedicated for **neko-chan**, for being reeeally nice since the first story! And since you're an anonymous reviewer, I can't reply on your review, so this is the only way to express my gratefulness!! Well, I believe you don't want to read more about boring me, so here comes the story! Hope you'll enjoy it!!_

_P.S: Homura... die and root in the hell!_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**BEFALL**

**(Sanzo-ikkou** **at the town. Hakkai and Goku are grocery** **shopping)**

"Ha-Hakkai… don't you think this is a bit… too much…?" Son Goku's childish voice sounded pleading as the man whom he spoken to added more things into their supply bags.

"Ano na, Goku… we're going to be traveling in the desert for the next three days. Do you really want to starve or run out of supplies in the middle of desert?" Cho Hakkai's kind voice responded as he added more shopping bags into the boy's already-full-arms.

Goku sighed as he tried his best to get hold of all the bags, "Of course I don't want to! Demo… We've already spent too much time shopping, and I'm wondering how's Sanzo…"

Hakkai chuckled, "Maa, maa, Goku, you're worrying too much. Don't worry, Sanzo is with Gojyo. He'll be perfectly fine."

"That's why I'm worried! Sanzo can never stand that ero-kappa!"

Hakkai laughed at Goku's blunt answer, "I guess you're right, Goku. Let's see… we're nearly finished here. Now all we need are cigarettes and beer for Sanzo and Gojyo… Let's go, Goku." The older man led the younger man away.

"Ne, Hakkai… I just can't understand why adults like Sanzo and Gojyo like cigarettes and beers… I mean are they good?" the young heretic asked after some time.

Hakkai stopped to think before he turned to face the boy with smile on his face, "Well… for most people like Sanzo and Gojyo those things are good, but some don't think like that. Have you ever seen me smoking before?" Goku shook his head as Hakkai smiled, "So, if you don't want to, then just don't do it. You don't have to follow whatever Sanzo's doing Goku, if you don't like it. Sanzo might be your guardian and caretaker, but you have your own mind."

Goku nodded enthusiastically, "You're so awesome, Hakkai! You're the best man ever!! When I grow up, I wanna be a great man like you!!"

The green-eyed youkai blushed a bit, "You're over-praising me Goku. You don't have to be me, just be yourself, okay?"

"But I wanna be a great and wise man like you!!" the golden eyed boy insisted.

Hakkai smiled, "Well, you can be your enthusiastic and happy-go-lucky self, Goku. I like you the way you are."

Goku looked at the older man with his bright golden eyes, "Hontou? You like me, Hakkai?" the taller man nodded. Goku cheered and proceeded to hug Hakkai the best he can with his arms full of supply bags, "Sankyuu!! I like you too, Hakkai!!"

Hakkai froze when Goku hugged him so suddenly, but he quickly pulled himself together and rubbed Goku's head gently and spoke softly, "Thanks Goku. Now, lets continue with our shopping? I can't imagine what Sanzo would do if he caught us like this…"

Goku immediately released his hug and muttered, "Ah… gomen, Hakkai, I'm just so happy…"

Hakkai smiled, "Its okay. I'm not mad at you, not at all. In fact, I'm happy, you said that you like me…" For some reason, Hakkai had a strange feeling that this might be the last time he could talk to the golden-eyed boy like this… Like he would never see this happy Goku again…

"Daijoubu ka, Hakkai?"

Hakkai snapped out from his daydream, "Ah… Iie, gomen Goku, I'm just daydreaming… Now, let's go shopping, shall we? Sanzo and Gojyo are waiting."

The golden-eyed heretic nodded cheerfully and the two of them proceeded to shop for supplies. They were unaware of a pair of mismatched eyes that followed them. Or to be precisely, one of them.

* * *

On top of a roof , Toushin Homura Taishi smirked as he spied upon his golden-eyed angel. He felt a slight jealousy towards Cho Hakkai. How dare that reincarnation of Tenpou Gensui get himself hugged like that by his beautiful Son Goku? Oh, while he, Homura, could only dream about affections he hoped Goku would show to him someday. 

_No matter, _Homura thought. If the plan works, Son Goku will be his this time. He won't be weak anymore. He won't easily let the boy go. Homura licked his lips, his hand brushing his raven hair as he observed the innocent young heretic. _You will be mine, Son Goku. Mine, and only mine. I will not share you to anybody else. I will never let you go, I swear. Mine, forever. Zutto…_

* * *

"Ne… Hakkai?" Goku's voice interrupted between their shopping. 

"Hm? What is it, Goku?" the motherly man answered with his kind voice.

"Mm… I've got the strange feeling like someone's watching us… do you feel the same, too?" the young heretic asked, his voice carrying a tinge of anxiety.

Hakkai frowned, "Hmm... Now that you mention it, I also have had the feeling of being followed for the past few days…"

The youth's face grew grim, "So, do you think we're being stalked? But why? Are they after Sanzo? Again??" His innocent face showed a certain worry for his master's safety. Hakkai smiled to calm the boy.

"Eto… Goku, there's no proof that we really are being stalked, so don't worry. As for Sanzo… well, I believe being attacked has been his usual daily meal…"

But now even the patient and smiling Hakkai couldn't calm the boy down completely. His golden eyes still showed fear and worry. Hakkai sighed as he continued to speak.

"Well, if you really are worried, I think we should go back and check. Don't worry, we'll find Sanzo and Gojyo perfectly fine. This is what you want, ne, Goku?"

Goku's face brightened up a bit, "Hai! Sankyuu, Hakkai!" He followed the older man walked back to the inn. "Gomen…"

Hakkai, who was still smiling towards the boy, frowned a bit at Goku's apology, "For what? You didn't do anything wrong, Goku."

Goku bowed his head as he walked behind the older man, hands clutched tightly against the bags he was holding, "For making you worry and all… Forcing you to go back all of a sudden… Worrying for no reason… Gomen, Hakkai, I just couldn't stand it… Somehow, I feel… never mind." He forced a smile. Hakkai turned to face the boy.

"Oh, Goku, you didn't do anything wrong by being worried and sensing things. It is okay to worry about the person you care about… But just don't over do it, okay?"

Goku stared at Hakkai with his luminous golden gaze, "H-Hai! Arigato, Hakkai, you always know how to calm my feelings… you're a great friend and all… I like you very much, Hakkai." Then he gave the older youkai one of his best smiles.

Hakkai smiled back, although he's rather blushed, "Why, thanks a lot Goku. Now, let's go back, shall we?" He smiled as he saw the boy nodded enthusiastically and turned his back and proceeded towards the inn.

Suddenly he heard a gasp behind him followed by the sound of bags being dropped.

Hakkai quickly turned and yelled,

"Gokuu!!"

To Hakkai's surprise, Homura was holding Goku's unconscious form; the said Toushin's face held a satisfied smirk. The shopping bags Goku was previously holding were scattered on the ground.

"Let Goku go, Homura!" Hakkai yelled automatically.

Homura just smirked, "Make me," he challenged.

Without thinking twice, Hakkai charged to Homura, prepared to attack the Toushin. The half-heretic just smirked as he quickly jerked Goku's head by pulling his brown hair and put his flaming sword to the boy's exposed neck. Hakkai froze and stopped, not daring to move.

Homura's smirk grew, "What's wrong, Tenpou Gensui? Go on, if you really want Son Goku to lose his head," he said threateningly with satisfied smirk.

Hakkai swallowed hard as he tried to keep calm, "You wouldn't dare, Homura. I know that you won't hurt Goku. I know you need him," he hissed.

Homura laughed, "Yes, it is true that I need him, but," his mismatched eyes glowed with madness as he put his sword closer to Goku's neck; the sword touched the skin and created a thin line of blood that dripped to the edge of sword, "who said I won't dare to hurt him?" Homura smirked as he leaned over Goku to lick the blood on the boy's neck.

Hakkai gave Homura his deadliest glare, "You're sick! What've you done to Goku, Homura? What are you going to do with him?!"

The Toushin Taishi just smirked as he supported Goku's limp body with his arms and half-carried him. "Well, one thing to say, Tenpou Gensui. Son Goku wasn't going mad by sensing things and all. It's true that I've been stalking you these past few days; or to be precisely, stalking him," his smirk grew as he stared at the youth's face he was holding, "It seems that he has gotten better at sensing me. He has definitely gotten stronger. Strong enough for my plan." The Toushin added to himself.

Hakkai's face remained calm, but his murderous glare started to appear; not to mention his dangerous aura, "I don't care whatever plan you have for Goku, Homura. But I said, let him go. You will not take him away again, not while I'm here."

Homura laughed at Hakkai's words, "You're not really thinking of challenging me, are you, Tenpou Gensui?"

Hakkai stared at Homura, with pure murderous intent, "I do. I won't let you take Goku away, not again. Remember what happened the last time you took him away? I will not let the same thing happen again."

Homura's face darkened as he, too, remembered the event, "That will never happen again. I promise this time, I will not lose Son Goku. I will take care of him. I will keep him this time. Forever."

This time Hakkai's face darkened, "Oh no, you won't. You have to go through me!" With those words, he charged towards the smirking Toushin Taishi.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness... and rather cliffy as usual...;;; _

_I know this chapter is a mess... and Homura's a real bastard here... reason why will be explained in the next chapter _

_And a lot of spoiler from my prequel, I must say... there will be more in the next chapters so I recommend you to read Never Too Late first before reading this._

_And as usual, tell me what you think! Stay tuned for the next chapter!!_

_-ry0kiku_


	3. Chp2: Can't Win

NEVER LET GO

* * *

Disclaimer: Do I look like owning Saiyuki??

_Author's Note: Hi minna!! I'm back!! Thanks for sticking with this story... Now I present to you, chapter 2! And this chapter is dedicated for my beta, Peeps17, for her brilliant suggestion! Arigatou, Peeps17! (bows)_

_Anyway, I don't have anything to say anymore... hope you'll enjoy this chapter!!_

_P.S: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year 2008!!_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**CAN'T WIN**

* * *

**

* * *

(Still the same day, dark deserted alley in the town)**

Goku woke up with a strange feeling of dizziness swirling in his head. He was in a sitting position, his back against a cold wall. Looking around Goku saw that he was in a dark place, possibly an alley. He wasn't sure of what exactly was going on. He tried to remember what happened to him. All he could remember was he was shopping with Hakkai, and then he felt someone watching them. When he explained it to Hakkai, the older man smiled and calmed him down and reassured him that everything was fine.

Goku smiled at the thought. Hakkai was always very kind to him; his smile was very calming. That's the reason why he likes the older youkai very much; and likes to go shopping with him.

Then he remembered they continued on their way back to the inn. He remembered feeling a sudden presence behind him, and before he could turn around, a hand came from behind and covered his mouth and nose with a strange smelling cloth. His consciousness started to leave him, he dropped his bags, and he couldn't even call Hakkai. And then everything went black.

_I guess I passed out… but why? _He thought, confused as he tried to move his hand to brush sweat from his face. He frowned as he realized that he couldn't move them.

_What the…? _

Then he tried to move his feet, and failed. His entire body refused to move; it seemed that he was paralyzed.

Goku was still struggling to move his body when he heard footsteps came closer and a whisper reached him, "Up already?"

Goku stared at the figure in front of him, and hissed as he recognized the person, "Homura. I should've known. What've you done to me?"

The half-heretic just smirked as he walked closer to the paralyzed boy, "Nothing. And stop your useless struggling. Your body will not move until I give you the antidote."

Goku stared hatefully at those mismatched eyes, "You drugged me," remembering the strange-smelled cloth.

Homura's smirk grew as he commented, "Clever boy."

Then the kami moved closer towards the boy and stopped right in front of him, kneeling until he was level with Goku. "You really are something, you know," the Toushin said as he touched Goku's cheek and caressed his features.

Goku shivered as he tried his best to avoid contact with the lusty half-heretic, which sadly was not very effective. Then the boy remembered something, "Hakkai… What happened to him?"

Homura just smirked as he continued to caress the boy's face, "Tenpou Gensui? Well, since he did not cooperate I can't guarantee his safety…"

"What've you done to him??" Goku's voice suddenly filled with anger. His golden eyes blazed with rage. Homura felt a slightly uneasy at the sudden hostility.

"Stop doing that, Son Goku. Anger doesn't suit you," the half-kami commented, "If you really are curious, I'll tell you that what I did is just to make sure that Tenpou Gensui will not interfere in my plan for you."

"You hurt him," Goku said.

"Sort of," the half-heretic answered calmly.

"I hate you," Goku spat, hate filling his voice.

Homura just smirked, "Well, I don't. I will never hate you, Son Goku, you're just too precious," he said as he stroked Goku's brown hair from his eyes, to get a better view at those shining golden eyes, "Beautiful…" he whispered.

"What do you want?" Goku hissed as he still tried vainly to prevent Homura from touching him.

Homura let out small laugh, "I thought you already figured it out, ne? You," he spoke softly right to Goku's ear, which made the boy inhaled sharply,

"Stop touching me!"

Homura backed away and stared at the boy's face again, "Excuse me?"

"I said, stop touching me! And stop speaking as if I belong to you!" the young heretic demanded. Homura just smirked; although he was not above admitting he was a bit surprised.

"I see… So I still can't win you over Konzen, hn?" He stared at the boy full in the eyes. His mismatched eyes darkened. Goku swallowed hard as he remembered the last time Homura's eyes darkened.

Homura then held Goku's chin and brought the boy's face up towards him; forcing him to look at his eyes. His cold mismatched eyes. Then he spoke softly, almost lovingly, "I've been longing for you for a long, a long time, Son Goku. Both you and I are heretics; unwanted beings both in Earth and Heaven. This isn't the world we belong in. Come with me, and together we'll make a new world, where heretics like us won't be wronged anymore. I promise I won't be weak anymore. I promise I will protect you…"

"I will not go with you," Goku suddenly spoke right to Homura's face, "I will not join you to destroy this world. I like this world, and I have a place to belong here, with Sanzo and…"

Homura suddenly slapped Goku hard in the face, then jerked the boy upward by pulling his brown bangs. Goku let out small yelp in pain as Homura forced him to continue staring at his mismatched eyes.

"Sanzo, Sanzo, and Sanzo! Why is it always Sanzo?? That corrupted monk doesn't care about you! Why do you adore him so much? Why do you still choose him? He can't, and will never, give you the care you want! What do I have to do to make you think of me instead?!" the pissed half-heretic shouted at Goku's face while shaking the boy's body violently.

Goku just smiled despite the pain he had, "You don't have to do anything. I will never share my heart for it is only for Sanzo. I'm sorry, Homura, you will never win me over him. He's the only sun I have and consider."

Homura's eyes darkened at the boy's words. He stared squarely at the boy's eyes for a brief moment. Goku, who had no choice but to stare back, couldn't help but notice strange shadows moving within Homura's mismatched eyes.

The boy frowned, "Homura, you…"

"Well, well, looks like we got a little problem here, ne, Toushin Homura Taishi?"

Both Goku and Homura looked at the source of the sinister voice and found Nii Jen Yi standing in the corner, wearing his usual evil smirk.

The evil scientist smirked as he approached the two, "It seems like you failed on assuring Son Goku to leave his sun manually. So, why don't you try the plan B?" He walked lazily towards Goku and Homura, still smirking.

Goku narrowed his eyes as he stared at the scientist. There was something about this guy which made him uneasy. He didn't know why but he could tell that the smirking guy was… crazy.

"Who are you?" Goku asked.

The scientist just smirked as he stepped closer towards the boy, "Well, well, I didn't know that you were so curious, Son Goku. Or rather, _Seiten Taisei_," his dark eyes glowed with madness as he observed Goku's form.

Goku felt uneasy being stared at like that, "What do you want?"

Instead of answering, the smirking crazy scientist reached into his pocket and pulled out a headband. An exact replica as the one resting on Goku's forehead; the only difference was the color…silver, like the shining moon.

"Do you have any idea what this is?" the scientist smirked as he rubbed the silver headband gently.

"Not unless you tell me, Nii-hakase," Homura replied instantly, curious eyes fixed on the silver headband. Goku felt the need to shake him, if only his body was not immobilized.

The said scientist just smirked as he stroked his creation gently, grinning maniacally, "Nothing much. Just another limiter I created for Son Goku."

Both pairs of golden and golden-sapphire eyes widened at Nii's statement.

"What do you mean by that? You're gonna replace my limiter with that one? No way!!" Goku shouted at the scientist, eyes widening in fear. He couldn't explain it, but he had very very bad feeling about this. He could tell that silver headband was obviously wasn't a good thing. Hell knows, what'll happen if he let that crazy smirking guy push that silver limiter down his head. He will never ever allow it! If only his body would move…

Nii just smirked at the boy's reaction, "Now, now, just be a good boy and listen to your elders, okay? I promise this won't hurt. Besides…" Nii added lightly, "I believe you're in no condition to refuse, Son Goku. You're immobilized, remember?"

Goku frowned, "You… you're the one who made this drug, aren't you?" He didn't know why he got the impression; he's just somehow got that there's no way Homura would do such a dirty trick by drugging him to kidnap him like this, despite how annoying that guy was. He knew that Homura was a straight man; if he wants to kidnap him he'll usually do it straightforwardly; maybe by knocking him unconscious or just grab him and disappear with him. This dirty trick is must likely from the smirking crazy scientist.

Wait, Homura's also acting strange…

Goku recalled when Homura drew his face close to him; when he saw Homura's eyes were clouded with darkness and weird emotions.

"You… you also did something to Homura, didn't you??" the young heretic asked, raged golden eyes fixed at the scientist's dark and sinister ones.

The said scientist just chuckled, "My, my, you are quite clever, dear boy. I don't understand why Sha Gojyo often calls you "bakasaru" if you're clever enough to figure out my plan…"

Goku gasped at Nii's words,

_This guy… how'd he know about…_

"How'd you… are you spying on us?? What the heck did you do to Homura??!"

Nii laughed a bit, "Nothing in particular… I just thought that he has become rather soft because of you. He won't be able to accomplish his plan if he continues like this. So what I'm doing is just help him to erase his unnecessary feelings. Don't worry, since he's a god, it won't affect him permanently… When he comes back to himself, he'll have his beautifully wrapped present already…"

Goku was shocked. This guy drugged Homura as well!

"You're so stupid, Homura! How can you let yourself be controlled like that?? Snap out of it!!" Goku yelled at the top of his voice at the War Prince, only to find the said Toushin stare back at him with hazy eyes.

_Shit…_

Nii smirked at Goku's useless effort to snap Homura out, "Oh my, the boy has become quite impatient… Homura-sama, I suggest you should put this new headband on Son Goku, so that he'll shut his mouth sooner," his glasses glowed evilly as he handed Homura the silver headband, "and become yours…"

Goku's eyes widened in fear as he saw Homura nodding obediently and approached him, the silver limiter in his grip.

"Homura! Dammit, snap out of it!!" he shouted as he tried desperately to move his body from immobilization. He yelped in pain as Homura hovered towards him and jerked his head roughly.

"Any last words, Son Goku?" Nii smirked as Homura placed his hand on Goku's golden limiter.

Goku stared hatefully at those cold and dark eyes, "You won't get away from this. Sanzo will make you pay," he hissed.

The said scientist just smirked wider as he whispered back, "Oh, that's _exactly _what I was aiming for…" his glasses glowed evilly.

Goku didn't get to think further about Nii's answer because the next second, without warning, Homura pulled the golden diadem off Goku's head.

Goku's scream filled the deserted alley.

Then, silence...

* * *

_

* * *

Author's Note: I know the end of this chapter is suuuck... Please forgive me..._

_And I know Homura's a bastard here, but please don't loathe him that much! The one you should blame is NII. I'll let you know that I'm trying to make Homura a GOOD guy here..._

_And as usual, special thanks and credit goes to Peeps17! She's the one who suggested me to use the new-silvery-limiter concept! Go Peeps17!!_

_Anyway, thanks for reading! Tell me what do you think about this story!_

_Hope to see you in the next chapter!!_

_Ja ne!_

_r&k_


	4. Chp3: Long Lost

NEVER LET GO

Disclaimer: Do I look like owning Saiyuki?

_**Author's Note: Hi! I'm updated!! Here come chapter three!! Finally our great and mighty Sanzo sama will make his appearance for the first time in this fic!! And brace yourselves for Homura tachi's rather out of character-ness! Please don't beat me up... I should've put a warning before... (sighs) Anyway, this chapter is dedicated for melchan13, for being reaaaally nice since my first story and never absent reviewing! Arigatou, melchan! (bows)**_

_**Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**_

_**P.S: As usual, special thanks for Peeps17!**

* * *

_

**CHAPTER THREE**

**LONG LOST**

"Ugh…" Homura moaned as he rubbed his aching head. He felt strange, as if he was half-sleeping. And it had started the moment he agreed to accept that scientist's proposal. He didn't know what the heck he was thinking in agreeing to drink Nii's potion. He was indeed blinded by the scientist words that he'll be able to get Son Goku if he drinks the potion.

Wait… Son Goku?

The Toushin's eyes stared down to see the presence of a small body pressed against him. His mismatched eyes widened as he realized it was none other than Son Goku. Exactly the same Son Goku he used to spy upon. He gasped. How'd…

"My, my, I see you awake, Toushin Homura Taishi,"

Homura turned and met eyes with the crazy scientist.

"I'm afraid you have some explaining," the Toushin said grimly.

The scientist just chuckled, "I'm afraid there's nothing to be explained, Homura sama. I've helped you get your Son Goku, see?"

Homura looked down at Goku. He straightened himself as he carefully lifted Goku's small body into his arms. Only then, he noticed that Goku's golden diadem had been replaced with a silver one.

"His limiter… what happened?" He asked as he eyed the scientist curiously.

Nii just smirked, "You'll see by no time, Homura-sama. Believe me, you won't be disappointed…" his smirk grew as he stared back at the half-heretic.

_Yes… won't be disappointed at all…

* * *

_

**(Sanzo at the inn)**

Sanzo was sitting near the window, smoking his umpteenth cigarettes of the hour while reading a newspaper. He was all alone; that annoying kappa had gone out to check whatever the hell was taking Hakkai and Goku so long.

He felt something wrong, a few moments ago. Like a bad feeling or something. He didn't know what exactly happened, though. He reached for another cigarette when he found that the last pack was empty. He cursed.

"Fuck. I should've asked that asshole to buy one for me earlier," he muttered as he put down his newspaper and crushed his last cigarette into the ashtray.

The monk was halfway to the door when it suddenly slammed open, revealing the very panicked and pissed off Gojyo holding the very battered and bloodied Hakkai.

"What the heck…?" was the only thing Sanzo was able to say when Gojyo forced his way towards the room and laid the barely conscious Hakkai down on the bed.

Sanzo looked at Hakkai and rage immediately consumed him. Hakkai's body was all covered with slashes and deep cuts. Crimson blood dripped from nearly every part of his body. The healer's breath was harsh and labored, as if every new breath he took brought him new sets of pain.

"What happened?" Sanzo asked as he touched a large gash at Hakkai's chest.

Gojyo kept silent as he took Hakkai's ragged clothes off and started to bandage his seemingly uncountable wounds. The kappa looked really close to blowing up despite his attempt to stay calm. Sanzo didn't blame him; Hakkai was, after all, Gojyo's best friend. After a few moments of silence, the red-head finally decided to answer,

"Found him on the street. Lying in a pool of blood, surrounded by townspeople. They thought he was dead already," he stopped as he stared at Hakkai's face, "Like hell he could die that easily…"

Sanzo noticed the rage in Gojyo's voice as the kappa tried to stop Hakkai from losing more blood. He wondered what kind of assassin was capable enough to beat Hakkai this badly.

"Youkai?" he suggested.

"Impossible," the kappa answered, "There's no way that a simple youkai would be capable of something like this," he spoke full of rage as he gently placed bandages around Hakkai's slashed arms.

Sanzo just watched the half-breed attended to his injured friend.

"Goku? Where's he? Was he attacked as well?"

The red-head stopped in the middle of bandaging, then turned his head to the monk, "Couldn't find him. I'm sorry." His crimson eyes shown regret.

Sanzo felt like his heart stopped beating. Thinking about Goku out there all alone, with Hakkai's attacker still around…

Without thinking he grabbed Gojyo by the front of his shirt.

"What'd you mean by that?! How couldn't you find him when he's supposed to be with Hakkai?? What if he was also attacked like Hakkai without any of us knowing?? What if he's already losing blood and dying by now??"

Gojyo struggled out of Sanzo's grip, "Get your hands off me you crazy monk!! I don't know where the baka saru is, and if you're worried about him then just search for him by yourself!!" He shouted to the monk, half-hoping to irritate him more.

"Fine!" Sanzo shouted back, "I'd rather search for the saru myself than rely on a fucking annoying kappa!" he was about to go out from the room when Hakkai's voice halted him.

"Ya-Yamette kudasai, Sanzo…"

Sanzo stopped mid-step and turned to look at Hakkai. The green-eyed youkai had forced himself into a sitting position, causing him to cough blood in the process. The extremely worried Gojyo immediately rushed to his aid.

"Baka! What do you think you're doing?! You're no condition to speak, let alone to move!!"

"D-Daijoubu desu, Gojyo. I'm definitely alright," the healer smiled at the worried kappa, trying to assure him.

"Datte…!"

"It's alright, trust me," Hakkai smiled at Gojyo again, and this time, Gojyo's face slowly relaxed.

"Okay, but if you dare die I'll make sure that I'll kill you one day!!" the kappa threatened the injured youkai.

Hakkai chuckled at Gojyo's statement, but his face went serious when he met eyes with Sanzo.

"Sanzo, I have something important to tell you," Hakkai spoke solemnly. The said monk just stared back at the healer, eyebrows twitched.

"What is it? Hurry up or I'll leave you with your stupid tongue to finish your stupid statement. I'm in a hurry; Goku is out there, all alone. Probably injured."

Hakkai's eyes darkened, "No, he wasn't. I'm so sorry, Sanzo. I couldn't afford to protect him. He's uninjured, but he was… taken away." His tone was full of anger, regret, and sadness.

Sanzo frowned, "What do you mean by…?" He twitched as he noticed burnt marks at Hakkai's clothes. And the wounds are likely caused by something sharp like sword or something.

_Burnt marks and cuts… fire and sword… fire sword… oh, shit… _

Sanzo cursed as he put the pieces together and figured out, "It's Homura again, isn't it?"

Hakkai nodded. Gojyo let out a string of curses.

"So that fucking kami got the monkey again? When'll he learn that the monkey will only cause trouble? Remember last time? Now that I think of it…" Gojyo stopped, "I don't think we should worry about it. Once that fucking kami realizes that he can't control the monkey then he'll return him to us, just like the last time."

Hakkai bowed his head, "I doubt that. Homura looked so much determined this time. And he said that this time he'll keep Goku with him, forever."

Silence fell in the room. Suddenly Sanzo stood and walked towards the door.

"Oi, bouzu! Where do you think you're going??"

Sanzo answered without even looking back, "To take back my monkey. I won't ever let the same thing happen twice."

"Then Sanzo, we'll go with you, like the last time," Hakkai tried to stand up.

Sanzo glared at him, "No, you won't. You're gravely injured, you will only cause trouble. Besides, Goku is my responsibility, not any of yours. Don't worry, I'll be fine. All I have to do just find the fucking kami and claim my monkey back. It won't be very difficult since the kami also chasing me around for my sutra."

"Demo…" Hakkai couldn't hide his worry.

"I'll be fine, trust me. And Gojyo, you better take good care of Hakkai while I'm not around." Sanzo then proceeded his way towards the door.

Gojyo, for the first and possibly the last time, accepted Sanzo's order, "Got it. And say hello for the bi-colored-eyed freak for me! And don't forget to whack the bakasaru for me, too!!"

Sanzo sighed, "You fool, I'm not going on a picnic…"

* * *

**(At Homura's headquarters)**

Both Zenon and Shien stared in disbelief as they watched their leader come in carrying the unconscious golden-eyed heretic boy AGAIN.

Zenon's reaction was, "NANII???"

"……………………." was Shien's comment, as usual.

Homura stared back at his two comrades; eyebrows twitching in annoyance, "What? What kind of response is that?"

Zenon looked like he's about to faint anytime, "You're still asking?? Remember what happened the last time when you planned something concerning Son Goku? All of us nearly became supper for Seiten Taisei!! Sorry, but really don't wanna face that monster again, I still value my life, thanks!!"

"………………………"

"Hey Shien, say something, will ya!! Do you wanna become a prey of Seiten Taisei once again?!" the panicked eye-patched kami asked the calm eye-closed kami.

"……………………… Homura-sama, is Son Goku knocked unconscious or just asleep?"

THUD (_sound of Zenon fell anime-style_) "What kind of question was that??????"

Homura just shrugged as he shifted Goku in his arms into a more comfortable position in order to prevent him from waking up, "Asleep, I think. I don't know precisely."

Shien frowned as he spoke again, "How can you say that you don't know, Homura sama? You're the one who captured him, right?"

Homura shrugged, "No. I was under a potion's effect that time."

Both his comrades' eyes widened at this information, "You were under a potion's effect? By whom??

"Yare yare, so you haven't introduced me to your two comrades, ne, Homura-taishi?"

Zenon and Shien looked around in search of the voice, and found the evil scientist walking from behind Homura, smirking evilly.

"Who the heck are you?" Zenon asked harshly. Nii pretended to be scared at Zenon.

"Ooh… don't be so scary, Zenon-senpai! I'm just a mere human who masters a bit of knowledge by luck, and I'm here to help Homura-taishi to fulfill his wish about Son Goku. I've helped him to get the boy already."

Both Zenon and Shien looked at Homura, "What does this mean, Homura? You let a human to join us?"

Homura nodded, "Yes. This human has proven to be able to get Son Goku for me, and he promises me to make Son Goku mine, forever. He'll help us to create our new world, but he wants the Seiten and Maten Scriptures. Don't worry, we won't need them once we finished."

"Datte…!"

But Zenon's protest stopped when Goku suddenly stirred and tensed in Homura's arms. His features twisted in pain even though he was still asleep. He seemed to be in a nightmare of some sort. He whispered, audible enough for Homura to hear,

"The sun… where is it…?"

Homura stared at the sleeping boy for a while, before continuing on walking passed his comrades.

"Homura-sama, where are you going?" Shien's polite voice asked.

"To get a room for Son Goku. I can't carry him like this forever, can I? Although I don't think it is a bad idea…" he mumbled, mainly to himself.

"Do you need me to put lock on his door or something, in case he escapes?" Shien suggested.

"He won't," Nii suddenly spoke, his voice filled with certainty, "Son Goku will not escape you this time, Homura-sama. Believe me, this time he will certainly be yours. Although I suggest you still have someone watch over him. After waking up, he might be a bit… confused," the smirking scientist added.

Homura thought of it for a while, "Very well. Zenon, Shien, you two will watch over Son Goku. Inform me as soon as he wakes up. And don't do anything to him; he's mine," he pressed threateningly at his comrades.

"Hai, hai!"

"…very well, Homura-sama."

His loyal followers nodded faithfully as they followed their leader in search of a room for their new guest.

After some time, Shien secretly pulled Zenon away from Homura, and whispered in his ear.

"Zenon?"

"What is it?"

"I just happen to notice… Isn't Son Goku's limiter supposed to be gold?" the calm kami spoke, brows knitted in curiousness.

The patched-eyed kami just shrugged, "You're right. Well whatever it is, I'm sure it's no big deal."

But Shien couldn't hide his curiousness, "Don't you think it has something to do with that human scientist?" he pushed on.

Again, Zenon just shrugged, "For goodness sake, Shien, Homura trusts him. And we trust Homura, right?"

With that, Shien gave up, "Uh well… alright."

The three of them proceeded their way towards Goku's new room. They're not exactly aware of a pair dark eyes stared at their backs; sinister smile played on its owner's lips.

_Soon…_

* * *

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hehehe... no cliffies in this chapter Go me!!**_

_**Sorry for the out of character ness... there'll be more in the next chapter, please don't beat me up... And don't forget I'm trying to make Homura a good guy here...**_

_**Ok, I know I'm repeating, but I dedicated this chapter for melchan, whose birthday is coming soon If I can't afford to post the next chapter before 26th January, please consider this as an early birthday present from me **_

_**Anyway, thanks for reading! Any comments will be appreciated!**_

_**Hope to see you in the next chapter!!**_

_**-r&k**_

_**P.S: Where did you go, neko-chan? I didn't see you in the previous chapter... I miss you... (sniffs)**_


	5. Chp4: New Sun

NEVER LET GO

Disclaimer: Do I look like owning Saiyuki? 

_**Author's Note: I don't have anything to say here… except Homura-tachi will be really, really ooc. Please don't beat me up covers head**_

_**Please enjoy.**_

_**P.S: And as usual, thanks to my beta Peeps17!

* * *

**_

CHAPTER FOUR

New Sun

**still at Homura's headquarters, night**

"Tell me, Nii-hakase, what exactly happened to Son Goku?" Homura asked the smirking scientist as the two of them stood face to face in the empty hall. He had left Shien and Zenon to watch over the sleeping Goku. Nii just chuckled at the Toushin's question.

"No need to worry, Homura-taishi. As I've said, I will make him yours, forever…"

"Yes but… what exactly have you done to him? He seems like… he's in a nightmare of some sort… And his limiter… what happened?" Homura's asked.

Nii laughed, "Ahahaha, don't worry, Homura-taishi! Your precious Son Goku will be perfectly fine! I promise you that… oh, coming already?" Nii cut off his own statement as he watched Shien came running towards them, panting.

"H-Homura-sama…" he panted, looking rather panicked.

"What is it, Shien?" Homura asked rather curiously. Seeing Shien behave like this was rather uncommon.

Shien swallowed hard, "Ano… Homura-sama, I really don't know how to put this, but…" he stopped, thinking hard of what to say, "…you better come with me, Homura-sama!" with that, he pulled Homura's hand and dragged him along.

Nii smirked as he followed the two kami.

"Shien, what do you think you're doing? What exactly is happening?" Homura asked as he let himself being dragged by Shien. The said eye-closed kami just kept on walking as he mumbled.

"That's the trouble, Homura-sama. Son Goku, he…" the calm kami unable to continue his statement, "Well, you better see it by yourself, Homura-sama,"

They stopped right in front of Goku's room. Shien put his hand on the door knob and opened it, revealing the already-woken-up Goku and the already-pissed-off Zenon shouting at each other.

"Kono ero-kami!!"

"I'm not ero, kono gaki!!!"

"Oh yeah, you're ero!! And hentai of course!!"

"Say what, kono chibi saru???!!"

Homura couldn't help but drop his jaw as he watched the patched-eyed comrade of his throw insults with his supposed-to-be-prisoner as if they were old friends.

"Shien, I need some explanation. What the heck is happening?"

Shien shrugged, but he couldn't hide a small grin nevertheless, "I don't know, Homura-sama... We were just watching over Son Goku as you ordered us to, but then when Son Goku woke up… he acted as if he had known me and Zenon for a long time… and after that he started to call Zenon names… I really don't know what to do…"

"WAAGHH!! Ero-kami, what do you think you're doing??? You wanna kill me???" Goku let out sound of protest as Zenon leaped towards his bed and proceeded to pin the boy's head down.

This instantly raged Homura. Watching _his_ Goku being pinned like that by his own comrade… the Toushin was about to shout when Zenon's shriek echoed throughout the room.

"I AM NOT ERO-KAMI KONO CHIBI SARU!!! GOT THAT???!!" Zenon shrieked as he caught Goku into a headlock and started beating his head.

"OW! OW!! ITAII!!! Shien, make him stop!! Onegai, make him stop!!" Goku pleaded to the surprised eye-closed kami.

"Me…?" Shien pointed at himself, uncertain what to do. But Goku screamed again, more pleading than before, and Shien just couldn't take it.

"Alright Zenon, if you don't stop beating Son Goku's head like that you may injure him more and I can assure you that you will soon regret Homura-sama's anger…"

It worked. Zenon stopped beating Goku as soon as he heard Homura's name being mentioned by Shien. He mumbled his sorry to the-pissed-face leader, not daring to look at the glaring Toushin.

Goku rubbed his head gently after pulling himself away from Zenon.

"Sankyuu na, Shien, I know you're the only one who can stop this ero-kami… hey wait a second," the boy stopped, blinked as he realized something, "did you just say 'Homura'?" the young heretic's luminous golden eyes gazed around the room and met with the mismatched eyes of the Toushin Taishi.

"WAII!!! HOMURA!!!!"

Shrieking, Goku jumped off from the bed and ran straight towards Homura; so fast that neither Shien nor Zenon had time to react. Homura was half-expecting the boy would attack him; he himself didn't get to react as well, so he just froze there watching the boy dash to him. To his surprise, Goku hugged him instead of attacking. He felt the boy's small arms wrapped around his waist, with his face snuggled into his broad chest.

"S-Son Goku?" he gasped in surprise.

Goku just snuggled happily into Homura's chest, "Waii!! Homura, I missed you soooooo much!! Where'd you go?? Why did you send the ero-kami to watch over me, ne??"

"SAY WHAT?! KONO…" Zenon was about to shout back, before being held by Shien.

"Calm down Zenon… do you really want to experience Homura-sama's anger?" the calm kami hissed warningly.

Zenon tried to swallow back his words, "Eeh… just kidding! I didn't mean to do anything!! Really!!"

Meanwhile, the said Toushin was unable to do anything as he watched the golden-eyed kid whom he adored so much was hanging on his waist, hugging him tightly while snuggling into his chest.

"Ne, Homura, why are you so quiet?" Goku sounded rather worried as he looked up right to Homura's face. Homura stared back at those innocent luminous golden eyes. They're just too… beautiful.

"You don't want me to do this?" Goku finally said, his head bowed and his expression clearly showed disappointment, "Gomen ne… I won't do this anymore if you don't like it…" he loosened his arms around Homura, and backed off a bit.

A part of Homura screamed in protest. He wanted those small arms encircled around his waist forever. He didn't want to lose the touch of that beautiful being. He wanted to hug the boy close, to embrace him tightly…

Without thinking twice, Homura grabbed Goku's wrist and pulled the boy to his direction. Ignored the boy's yelps of surprise, he put one of his arms around Goku's waist, secured him in the place while the other hand stroked Goku's smooth brown hair lovingly. Oh, how long he had waited to do this…

"H-Homura…" Goku still very surprised.

"Do it," Homura cut off. Goku blinked in surprise.

"Just do it, like you did it before," the Toushin pushed, "Do it. I don't mind it. In fact, I want it," he couldn't hide faint blush.

Homura could almost feel Goku smiled against his chest as once again the boy flung his arms around the older man's waist and pulled him close, muttered, "Sankyuu. I like you very much, Homura."

Whatever Homura expected, this was beyond his wildest expectations. He glanced to Shien and Zenon, and both of them looked as confused as he was, hearing Son Goku just say that he likes him. He eyed them, looking for help, what to do next.

Zenon desperately tried to say soundless words to the Toushin; his mouth formed[Answer him!!

[But what? Homura answered back, same soundless.

[Anything!! Zenon replied.

Sighed, Homura stared at the boy hanging on his waist, "Son Goku… why?"

THUD!! Sound of Zenon fell anime-style could be heard again.

[What kind of question was that???? he still tried to say soundless words.

Goku looked up at Homura, frowned, "'Why'? What do you mean?"

Homura shifted rather uneasy while still holding Goku, "I mean… why are you doing this, Son Goku?"

Goku's frown grew deeper as he pouted, "That was supposed to be my line. Since when did you call me by my full name? Just call me Goku like anyone else does!"

Homura dropped his jaw as he heard Goku's request. He couldn't think of calling the boy only by the first name; calling him by first name means that he has become a close person to him, "But, Son Goku…"

Goku pouted again, "Mou… you acted so weird today, Homura. Just call me Goku! GO-KUU!" the golden-eyed heretic boy flung himself towards Homura and pressed his face really close to the half-heretic. Homura was actually shivering when he felt a few strands of the boy's hair brushed against his face.

"G-Go…kuu…" Homura finally said.

Goku smiled, "Now that's more like it!" suddenly a loud grumble could be heard. Goku clutched his stomach and blushed, "Ano… Homura, harahetta…"

Homura, Zenon, and Shien sweatdropped, before chuckled.

"Well then, if you're hungry you may go to the dining room now. I've prepared food for you. Shien and Zenon will accompany you. Enjoy you time… Goku…" Homura threw a smile at the boy, not his usual smirk.

"What?? You won't be coming with us??" Goku asked curiously.

Homura shook his head, "Iie, I will be coming soon. I'll make sure that I'll catch up with you."

Goku stared innocently at Homura, "Hontou?" the half-heretic nooded.

"Waii!! Thanks a lot, Homura!! I'll make sure that I will save you enough food! Let's go, Shien, ero-kami!!" the boy then bounced cheerfully outside the room, followed by the struggling-to-hide-smile Shien and the murmuring "I'm not an ero-kami!" Zenon.

As soon as the three were out of the room, Nii Jen Yi finally spoke,

"Now Homura-taishi, are you satisfied by the result?"

Homura turned at the scientist and stared at him full in the eyes,

"I do. But I'm afraid now you have some explaining to do, Nii-hakase, what exactly happened to Son Goku? Why is he acting so… weird?"

Nii chuckled, "Oh I see, so you drove the other people away to get a chance to ask me, ne, Homura-taishi? Very clever indeed…"

Homura grew impatient, "Just tell me what has gotten into Goku!!"

Nii smirked, "Oh please don't get so mad of me, Homura-taishi! I've granted your wish of getting Son Goku and I've made him become yours, and yet you're still complaining? Anyway," his smirk grew as he watched the flame in Homura's eyes, "Alright, I'll explain. I've just altered his memories."

Homura blinked, "Excuse me?"

Nii's smirk grew, "I believe you have noticed the silver headband on his forehead. It's a new limiter I created especially for him. It's not only sealed his youkai form, but also intruded his memories and made him believe that it was _you _who freed him from the prison instead of Sanzo. You are now his master, his savior, his sun. You are the one he worships so much, the one he cares and wants to protect," his eyes glowed evilly, "You can do anything you want to him now. For your sake, he will even die."

Homura just stared at the scientist with full astonishment.

_So… Son Goku has finally become mine… but then… what about Kon—Sanzo…?_

"What will happen to Sanzo?" Homura asked rather curiously.

Nii just smirked as his glasses glowed evilly, "Oh, that. Well, you shall see by yourself, Homura-taishi. I promise it won't be too long," his smirk grew, "Ja ne, Homura-taishi. I believe I've finished my job, so I'm going now. Don't worry, I will come back for the scriptures. Don't forget the deal, ne? We will meet again soon enough," his cold and dark eyes stared for a moment at Homura's mismatched ones before he turned his back and proceeded to leave the tower, leaving Homura still astonished.

_New… sun…

* * *

_

_**Author's Note: There you go. No cliffies, no Sanzo ikkou's appearance in this chapter, I'm sorry. But I promise our great monk will make an appearance in the next chapter.**_

_**Okay, you can beat me up, but don't expect the next chapter to come soon; because I have a school assignment I can't afford to leave plus my beta is kinda unwell so…**_

_**Anyway, thanks for reading, any comments will be appreciated.**_

_**Ja ne!!**_


	6. Chp5: The Sun Sets

NEVER LET GO

Disclaimer: Do I look like owning Saiyuki?

_**A/N: Ok, I'm back. First I'd like to apologize for the lateness; so many things to be done plus I'm kinda unwell myself. Ok, enough with my babbling, now I bring you the chapter five. Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

**

* * *

_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**THE SUN SETS**

"Damn… fucking mountain!" Sanzo cursed under his breath as he made his way towards his sworn enemy's headquarters to rescue his 'precious' charge. Although he appeared as if he didn't care, he actually had undeniable concern deep down in his heart.

He had to suppress shudders as he remembered what Homura had done the last time he laid his hands on Goku. He remembered the half heretic's smirking face as he lifted his palm from Goku's tearful eyes; exposing the sight of those blank and expressionless eyes. Sanzo couldn't help but shudder at the memory of the brainwashed Goku, the one under Homura's spell, who stared at him with his cold eyes, and even raised his own hands to kill him… almost.

Sanzo shut his eyes regretfully at the vision of Goku's pained expression when he struggled to snap out from Homura's spell. The vision of Goku standing in front of him, his arms stretched out, with Homura's blade pierced through his body. The sight of Goku's tears, as the boy dropped his hand and breathed his last.

Sanzo opened his eyes again. He wouldn't let that happen again. He couldn't bear losing Goku a second time. He had vowed to protect the boy, at all costs.

"Wait for me, Goku. I'm coming…"

The monk continued his journey, determination filled his mind. He had no idea that was awaited him was nothing but pain.

* * *

Homura suppressed small chuckles, as he watched Goku stuff himself with everything his hands could reach. The War God couldn't help but wonder how the small boy could stay so slim with such a big appetite. 

_And yet, still so __adorable _the Toushin added.

Zenon and Shien sweatdropped at the display. They knew that Son Goku had a voracious appetite, but surely not THAT much. He could easily eat the whole Konran Tower up!

"Ano… Goku-san…" Shien tried to speak to the busily-eating boy, "Is it alright for you to eat that much? If you won't stop I'm afraid you might get a nasty stomachache soon…" the calm kami spoke rather nervously.

The young heretic finally averted his eyes from the food as he looked up to the kami, his golden gaze filled with uncovered confusion.

"I don't understand… you guys are acting so weird today, even the ero-kami," the boy spoke nonchalantly despite the irritated looks Zenon gave him, "I don't know… why you guys are treating me so special today? Speaking to me so formally… didn't get mad at me for eating too much… worrying about me… what's wrong with you guys? Did I do something wrong?" unclouded guilt and worry filled the luminous golden eyes.

Zenon and Shien instantly looked at Homura, unable to do or say anything. The said Toushin felt slight sorry for the boy. Having his memories altered, Goku now considered him and his comrades as his companions; the ones he had spent his days with, lived his life with.

Homura smiled softly as he approached Goku. Then he patted the boy's head.

"It's nothing. You did nothing wrong, don't worry about it," the half kami smiled as he ruffled the boy's smooth brown hair. The younger heretic looked up to him; certain concern filled his luminous golden eyes.

"But… you guys are acting strange…"

"That's because you're so special," Homura spoke before Goku could even finish his sentence. He stared longingly at the small brunette's surprised eyes before continuing, "Yes, you've been very special for me—I mean, for us. It's necessary to treat a special person special, isn't it?" the Toushin spoke softly, caressing Goku's delicate cheek as he brought his face closer to the boy's.

Goku couldn't help but blushing, "Homu…"

"HOMURA-SAMA!!"

The peaceful atmosphere within the room was suddenly interrupted by a panicked scream. Irritated for being interrupted while he was clearly having a good time, Homura turned his head to see the source of the disturbance.

"What is it? Can't you see that I'm busy right now??" he couldn't hide clear annoyance in his voice.

The intruder, who appeared to be one of the guards, spoke trembling before the glaring Toushin, "Fo… Forgive me Homura-sama, but… this is an emergency… a monk has just barged in and… and he brutally killed almost all of the guards… nobody can stop him… what should we do, Homura-sama…?" the terrified soldier looked hopefully to his lord.

Homura raised his eyebrows.

_What a piece of unworthy junk_, he thought to himself as he eyed the soldier disdainfully.

"Very well," he said as he stood and proceeded to leave the room.

"Homura? Where are you going?" Goku asked, clueless.

The Toushin turned, his eyes softened as he met eyes with the innocent boy, "I'm just going to clean this mess. You stay here with Zenon and Shien, okay?"

Goku's eyes widened at once, "No way! I'm not gonna let you go facing danger all by yourself!! I'm going with you!!" the boy jumped to his feet and grabbed Homura's robes, unwilling to let go.

Homura stared down at Goku, stunned. The feeling of being worried about was new for him. The Toushin smiled as he lowered himself to Goku's level and gently touched his cheek.

"No need to worry about me, I'll be alright. Stay here with Zenon and Shien, okay? I will come back, I promise."

"Promise?" the boy looked up at him and Homura could feel his heart melt from that innocent gaze.

"I promise. Trust me, will you?" The Toushin spoke softly as he caressed the small boy's cheek. Slowly being reassured, the boy nodded.

Homura smiled, "Good boy."

Then, he planted a small kiss on Goku's forehead. Leaving the slightly blushing boy, the mighty Toushin Taishi made his way out from the room, towards his sworn rival.

_So… you are finally coming? Konzen…

* * *

_

Sanzo was furious. Surrounding him were a seemingly endless army of youkai-turned-kami troops, Homura's mindless puppets. Sanzo's eyebrows twitched. If not for Goku's sake, he would have given up the moment he saw that ridiculous amount of enemies.

"This is going to take forever," the monk murmured as he shot every single youkai that stood between him and Goku.

Sanzo couldn't bring himself to think about what might be happening to Goku while he was wasting his time here. He could almost see the image of Goku—chained, violated, scared…desperate.

Sanzo gritted his teeth. He would never ever forgive Homura if the fucking Toushin dared enough to hurt his charge, much less to touch him. He continued shooting mercilessly towards the endless enemies, eliminating those who stood between him and his charge.

"COME OUT YOU ASSHOLE!! STOP HIDING BEHIND YOUR PATHETIC GUARDS! COME HERE AND FACE ME!!" the monk finally bellowed out his frustration.

"I'm right here, Konzen," a cold voice echoed in the room.

The steaming monk turned his head to see his sworn enemy standing by a gigantic metal door. With their leader's appearance, the troops immediately retreated, clearing the way for a staring contest between amethyst and golden-sapphire.

The half heretic walked slowly towards the monk; his mismatched golden and sapphire eyes fixed on Sanzo's amethyst ones.

The monk narrowed his eyes as he spoke harshly, "Took you long enough to show up, you pathetic excuse of a coward," he sneered.

The half-god just stared back, "Sorry for the long wait. I was having my business with Son Goku."

Homura smirk grew when he saw Sanzo tense at the mention of his charge.

_No, _the Toushin repeated in his mind, _ex-charge…_

"What the fuck have you done with Goku, you bastard??" Sanzo's cold hiss snapped Homura from his thoughts.

The Toushin just smirked as he observed Sanzo's tensed form.

"Ah… why do you so care of him all of a sudden, Konzen? Why are you so… afraid? Are you afraid of me touching Son Goku?" Homura smirk grew even wider; he was so enjoying the look on Sanzo's face.

As soon as he found his voice, the monk snapped, "Touch him, you'll die and rot in hell."

Homura let out amused laugh as he unsheathed his sword, "Very well. Let's see who lives longer, Konzen…"

Sanzo pointed his gun at the Toushin, eyes narrowed and ready to fire his shots when…

"HOMURAA!!!"

Both men jerked and two heads turned at the source of the voice. Both amethyst and golden-sapphire locked eyes with a pair of the rarest golden orbs, Sanzo felt a sense of relief at the sight of his charge.

"Bakasaru! Where've you…"

"Goku! I told you to stay inside!" Homura's unexpectedly said, certain worry filled his voice.

Sanzo blinked at Homura's words. Since when did the fucking kami get so close with his saru?

_Never mind_, he thought, _no matter what happens the saru will still choose me for sure…_

"But I'm so worried about you! Homura, you're not hurt anywhere, right?" Goku spoke worriedly as he approached the Toushin.

"I'm so worried, I can't stand it! Even Shien and the ero-kami couldn't stop me from thinking about you!"

Sanzo froze. Did his eyes and ears just fool him or what? Did he just see Goku running towards Homura instead of him…? Moreover, completely ignoring him? Did he just hear Goku say that… that he was worried about… _Homura_?

What the fuck is this??!!

"Oi, bakasaru!! What the fuck has gotten into that stupid head of yours?? Can't you see that I'm standing here??" The monk can barely suppress his anger and yes, jealousy.

Goku finally averted his eyes from Homura and stared at Sanzo. Only then Sanzo realized that the boy's expression was filled with hatred and… disgust.

"Who do you think you are, Genjo Sanzo, calling me with such a name like that?! The only one who's allowed to call me that way is Homura! If you dare enough talk to me like that again, I'll make sure to completely tear your filthy mouth off!!" the teen spat harshly, anger and hate filling his usually cheerful voice.

Sanzo could feel as if the world stopped spinning. He stared unbelievingly at Goku's eyes, which stared back hatefully at him. Yes, he could definitely see hatred and disgust in those once innocent golden orbs. Gone was the light and adoration those orbs once possessed. Sanzo never imagined that Goku could actually stare at him with that expression.

_What the fuck is happening??!_

Goku snorted, before turning his eyes back to Homura and spoke tenderly, "Are you okay, Homura? Did he hurt you anywhere?"

The Toushin shook his head as he patted the boy's head and ruffled the smooth brown hair gently, "No, I'm perfectly fine. Thanks for worrying about me," his mismatched eyes softened at the sight of Goku's widened smile.

_Ok, this is too much..._

"Yokatta… I thought something had happened… I was so worried…" Goku scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

_This isn't real…_

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry," Homura bowed his head as he touched Goku's cheek gently.

_Tell me this is only a dream…_

"Naah… it's ok. I'm happy seeing you alright!"

_Tell me this is only a nightmare…_

"Thanks Goku… that's very nice of you… I can't believe that you were so worried about me…"

_This is just one bloody fucking nightmare…_

"Of course I am! I like you very much, Homura!!"

The words struck Sanzo like lightning. He couldn't think of anything. Goku's words rang inside his mind over and over again.

_I like you very much, Homura!_

_I like you!_

_I like you!_

_I like you!_

………

_I HATE YOU SANZO!!_

With hurt and rage swirling inside him, Sanzo pointed his gun towards Homura. He needed to vent his anger out on somebody. Scratch that, he DESPERATELY needed.

"What the fuck have you done to Goku, you sick bastard?!" he roared, his amethyst eyes blazed with rage as he stared hatefully at the half-heretic.

The said Toushin just smirked in satisfaction, "Nothing. It was Son Goku who chose to join me himself," his smirk grew in clear winning, "I've won him over you, Konzen."

Sanzo growled out in anger as he tightened his grip on his gun, "Quit joking! I know you brainwashed him again!! Remove whatever stupid spells you put on him, you bastard!!"

But then, to Sanzo's surprise, Goku dashed to him with superb speed. The boy stopped right in front of him and spoke threateningly, "Don't you DARE," his golden eyes blazed with hatred, "talk to Homura like THAT!!"

Sanzo's eyes widened as he felt a fist connect with his midsection…Goku's fist.

He crumpled to the floor, wincing in pain as he looked up to see Goku's eyes staring back at him, filled with hatred and disgust. But, those are really his eyes. It wasn't the same eyes when he was under Homura's spell. Those are the eyes of _normal _Goku. Only, those eyes were not staring at him with clear hatred.

"Go… ku…" Sanzo tried to call the boy, coughing as the pain in his stomach went back. He stared back at the boy's eyes, trying to make the boy to remember him, even if just the smallest piece. His heart slowly breaking as he looked helplessly at the sight of Goku as he turned his head to face Homura, smiling innocently, the smile that was supposed to be for him.

"Go… kuu…" Sanzo coughed again, as Goku started to walk away from him, directly towards Homura's waiting arms.

_Don't go…_

Homura smiled as he patted Goku's head gently. The boy looked up grinning at the older man, his innocent golden eyes filled with adoration.

The gaze that was supposed to be for Sanzo alone.

"Let's go home, Goku," Homura smiled tenderly as he held out his hand.

_Don't leave…_

The young heretic smiled back as he took the offering hands. Mismatched eyes softened. In contrary, amethyst ones darkened.

_Don't leave me…_

"Hai, let's go, Homura!" Goku spoke cheerfully.

Sanzo could feel his heart shatter as Goku took Homura's arms and disappeared with him, leaving the almost unconscious Sanzo alone.

_I can't bear losing you again…_

Before losing consciousness completely, Sanzo could swear that he saw something silvery glittering from Goku's forehead. But before he could think about it any further, his consciousness was forcefully ripped away from him. His last thought before blacked out completely was Goku's face filled with hatred staring at him.

_Disgusting..._

_I hate you, Sanzo...

* * *

**A/N: There you go. Hope this will fill your angst meter. For the fans of Sanzo-sama, please don't beat me up for torturing him a lot in this chapter (covers head)** _

**And please tell me what do you think. Any comments will be appreciated. Looking forward to see you in the next chapter!**

**Ja ne!**

**-r&k**


	7. Chp6: Shining Moon

NEVER LET GO

**_A/N: Hi, I'm back. Sorry for the lateness... I did try my best with schoolwork bugging me around... Anyway here's chapter six. I'm warning you, Homura-tachi will be at their highest point of oocness. Nevertheless, I can't deny I was having a really good time writing this. Torturing Zenon is kinda fun XD. Hope you'll enjoy._**

**_P.S: Forgot to say in the previous chapter, special thanks for Peeps17 for beta-ing this!

* * *

_**

CHAPTER SIX 

Shining Moon

A soft breeze of wind swept over the deserted area. Sanzo opened his eyes, wincing as the pain in his midsection came back with a vengeance. He lifted his head slowly, looking at his surroundings. He was outside the tower. Apparently Homura had ordered one of his guards to drag him outside. Not to mention his scripture was missing, too. It was proving very foolish to pass out in enemy headquarters. Still, he wondered why Homura hadn't killed him. It would have been a perfect opportunity since he was defenseless. Unconscious after being punched in the stomach by…

Sanzo's expression became clouded with darkness as he remembered the very one who caused him the pain. The very one who struck him not only in his body but also in his heart.

The monk shut his eyes regretfully as the remembrance of Goku staring hatefully at him filled his mind. The thought that Goku loathed him, attacked him, left him…

Sanzo's trail of thought was cut off when he felt his hand touch something chilly. It only took a few seconds to realize it was his shoureijuu. He eyed the weapon in his hand. Its metal felt cold in his fingers.

_This gun…_

Dark and desperate amethyst eyes went blank as he slowly placed the gun to his forehead.

… _is the perfect size to shoot my own head…_

_

* * *

_­ 

**(at Konran Tower)**

"Kono chibi saru!! What the heck do you think you're doing?? Running away like that!!" the irritated Zenon yelled furiously at the wincing little heretic.

"Easy, ero-kami. What's the big deal? What difference does it make if I run away or not?" Goku grinned mischievously, successfully making the furious Zenon even more furious.

"You little brat!! Truthfully I don't give a damn if you escape, run away, or whatever but sadly if you do so, Homura will skin me alive and…" the patched-eyed stopped in mid-sentence as he finally noticed his leader's appearance behind the small boy.

"I will what, Zenon?" the Toushin asked calmly, though his expression somehow showed unclouded grimness.

Zenon sweatdropped at the sight of his furious leader.

"H-Homura… N-Nothing, really… I was only joking…" the patched-eyed kami spoke nervously.

"Ah yes… I believe you said something about 'skinning you alive'… am I wrong?" The War Prince smirked uncommonly mischievously, not his usual cocky smirk.

"Now I'm wondering…"

Zenon's face turned pale, "N-No… I mean…"

Homura's face exploded with an oversized mischievous grin that was so un-Homura as he pulled out his flaming sword, "Wonder if this is good enough to skin a certain patched-eyed kami alive…"

The next second, the room burst out with Zenon's terrified shriek and Goku's amused laughter mixed up together.

Even Shien couldn't help but sweatdrop at the sight of Zenon running laps around the room desperately, with Homura right on his tail, swinging his flaming sword threateningly. Really, he never expected his counterparts to be this… childish.

"Please, Homura! I was only joking!!" the desperate patched-eyed kami bellowed.

"Funny thing, huh? I'm only joking, too!!" the mismatched-eyed one bellowed back, swinging his flaming sword threateningly yet playfully.

"Honestly, I didn't know that you have such a poor sense of humor!!" Zenon shouted out of frustration.

While both kami busily chasing and lapping around the room, the source of the entire problem was busy laughing, banging the floor with his fist.

"Yes! Go Homura! Kick that ero-kami's sorry ass!!" the young heretic cheered, wiping amused tears from his luminous golden eyes.

As if answering him, Homura speeded up and thus forced Zenon to run his laps faster if he still wants his head.

"Damn you chibi saru!! I'll make you pay!!" the irritated kami shouted to the troublemaker.

"Serves you right, ero-kami!!" Goku yelled back, wide mischievous grin in his face.

Shien couldn't hide small chuckles at the sight before him. It's just too… extraordinary. The straight and serious Homura-tachi has turned into a group of clowns. And it was all only because of one kid.

The 'previously' calm kami stared at Goku, who was still laughing hard while grabbing his aching tummy.

_Soo… the Sanzo-ikkou experiences this kind of amusement every day?_

Shien whispered to himself, and couldn't hide a small grin at the thought.

_And here I was always wondering why they always look so carefree and cheerful. So this is the reason…_

"Oi!! Chibi saru!! Make him stop!!"

"Like hell!! Homura, beat the ass outta him!!"

"With pleasure, Goku."

This time, Shien couldn't help but laughing as well. The whole situation was too hilarious. But he was afraid that if this continued, Zenon might really lose his head.

"Minna, I'm afraid that it's bedtime already… And Goku-san will need his sleep, he's still growing… Let's continue this tomorrow, shall we?" The calm kami tried to handle the situation.

And it worked. Homura stopped chasing Zenon, panting yet grinning as he sheathed his sword back. Zenon immediately collapsed on the floor as soon as he stopped forcing his legs from running ridiculous amount of laps. Goku, in other hand, pouted as his source of entertainment was interrupted.

"Mou, Shien, don't stop it! We're having a really good time here!"

"I.AM.NOT!!" a certain furious kami bellowed out of exhaustion.

Homura instead, walked towards Goku and patted his head gently.

"Shien is right, Goku. It's already late, and you need enough time to sleep. It's enough for today." The Toushin smiled as he ruffled the younger heretic's smooth brown hair.

Goku looked up at Homura with his luminous golden eyes. Homura felt himself melting at those gaze. He sighed, "Okay, okay, we'll continue this tomorrow, I promise."

The Toushin felt his heart lighten as he saw the boy smiled cutely.

"Hai! Thanks a lot Homura! Alright, I'll go to sleep now. Oyasuminasai, minna!!"

Homura just stared longingly as the boy bounced out from the room. Shien stood by his side.

"How do you feel, Homura-sama?" the calm kami asked quietly.

The Toushin took a few seconds to respond, "About what?"

"About finally having Son Goku on our side." Shien spoke expressionless as usual.

Homura looked at the porcelain face of his comrade before sighing, "Well… I guess…"

"It's not bad."

Both kami's head turned at the source of the voice. Zenon stood, wincing slightly as his sore feet gave up under him. Nevertheless, he grinned.

"Yeah. It's not bad having that kid here. I've never been this lively for ages. He forced me realize how old I am." The patched eyed kami grinned, "We'll keep him this time, right, Homura?"

Silence fell in the room, before filled with a certain Toushin's determination voice,

"Yes."

_Son Goku is mine… I will never let him go…_

_Zutto…

* * *

_

_This gun…_

… _is just the perfect size to shoot my own head…_

Sanzo closed his desperate eyes as his finger slowly made its way towards the trigger.

CLANG!!

Amethyst eyes opened again as the monk jerked his hand in surprise. His gun has been thrown a few feet away from him by a crescent blade connected with chains.

Fuck. Just what he needed. A certain asshole to see him in such a pathetic position.

"Oi you shitty monk!! What the heck do you think you're doing?? You trying to kill yourself??" a red-head's familiar voice bellowed.

"Sanzo! Daijoubu desu ka?" the healer's worried voice followed.

Both men ran towards the desperate monk. Only then, they could clearly see the darkness and desperation filled the amethyst orbs.

Gojyo's eyebrow twitched, "Oi… what's with that look? Don't tell me… you're an impostor? Where did you hide our creepy monk??"

A twitch found its way towards Sanzo's forehead.

"He's right here, you pathetic excuse of a damn useless kappa!! Now stop bothering me unless you want me to blow up whatever existed inside that stupid red head of yours!! What the heck are you doing here anyway??" The monk spoke threateningly.

The kappa just grinned, "Now that's the monk we know and hate. Well, we can't just let an obviously unstable monk like you rescue the saru alone, can we? Speaking of which, where's the saru? You're here to pick him up, right? Don't tell me you failed to rescue him?" Gojyo asked carelessly, ready to receive harsh reply from the said monk.

Instead of answering, Sanzo just bowed his head, his expression was unreadable. But somehow, the expression sent shudders down Gojyo and Hakkai's spine. It was the expression of defeat and… betrayal. They knew it was obviously wasn't a good thing.

"Sanzo…? What about we go rescue Goku together?" Hakkai tried to speak to the monk.

"…it's useless," Sanzo suddenly spoke, his bangs covering his eyes so that his companions couldn't see his expression. But nevertheless, they could tell that his voice was shaking. Sanzo was breaking down.

"Goku's not gonna come back," Sanzo spoke flatly, as Goku's voice from their earlier encounter filled his mind.

_Who do you think you are, Genjo Sanzo?!_

"He switched sides already"

_Don't you dare talk to Homura that way!!_

"He's with Homura"

…_Disgusting._

_I HATE you, Sanzo!_

"He'll never come back. He… he hates me." Sanzo ended his statement; blank eyes stared to nowhere as he recalled the painful events.

Both Gojyo and Hakkai just exchanged looks, their expression went grim.

"It happened…" Gojyo murmured.

"Yes… our worst fear…" Hakkai closed his eyes regretfully.

Sanzo blinked at his companion's words, "What do you mean by…"

He stopped as he heard footsteps came closer. His mind automatically jumped to Goku before he instantly regretted it.

_As if, _he thought bitterly.

Sanzo narrowed his eyes as he tried to recognize the approaching figures. He recognized the long red hair and the razor-edged fiery eyes.

Kougaiji and his group.

The youkai prince walked confidently towards the remaining members of the ikkou, his heavy boots echoed in the silent place.

"It seems that we're too late," the red haired youkai claimed silently, eyes narrowed with unpredictable expression.

Sanzo glared back at the youkai, "What the fuck are you doing here? I don't remember making an agreement or whatever with you bastards."

The youkai prince just stared solemnly at the monk's raged amethyst eyes before speaking, "Relax. We have no intention of fighting you today, as we can see that you are one member short. We're here to tell you something important. We've told your companions already, and we thought you would like to hear it yourself."

Sanzo took a glance at Gojyo and Hakkai before staring at the youkai prince once more, "Is that so? Then what the fuck would make you willingly go through all trouble just to inform me this so-called important thing?" the monk spoke coldly.

Kougaiji's fiery eyes stared back at him, "Because it's concerning our men. I just happened to notice that one of our men has just gone out from our headquarters bringing along with him a headband which is a exact replica of the one Son Goku possessed; only this one is silver in color. I just want to tell you guys this: Son Goku is in danger."

* * *

**_A/N: There you go. Hope I haven't lost my touch at making cliffies XD_**

**_And finally Kougaiji-sama and his squad appeared! Guess you can finally see where the plot will go, hm? I assure you, this fic won't be happy ending. There will be a character death... maybe I should put a warning... Well, enough with that, t_****_he next chap will be filled with Saiyuki's hot bishies! Stay tuned!_**

**_And as usual, any comments will be appreciated._**

**_Ja ne!_**

**_-r&k_**


	8. Chp7: A Price to Pay

NEVER LET GO

Disclaimer: Do I look like owning Saiyuki?

**_A/N: Hi! I updated ultra-fast! Thanks to my amazing beta, Peeps17! Now, this chapter might be kinda boring... after all, I plotted it in the middle of accounting lesson ;p_**

**_Nevertheless, I hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

_**

Chapter Seven 

A Price to Pay

_Why am I… feeling so troubled?_

Mismatched eyes opened wide and stared into the darkness. The raven haired man sighed as he turned around trying to drift back to sleep. It was proving futile as strands of dreams kept slipping into his mind. Homura sighed as he had no choice but to continue staring at the darkness.

_What does this mean? I should be happy… finally I've got what I want… but…_

Homura put his hand on his chest, feeling his erratic heartbeat beneath his skin.

_What's with this feeling…?_

Finally giving up on sleeping, Homura sat up and proceeded his way out from the darkness of his room.

_Maybe I will be able to calm down if I see his sleeping face…_

Slightly smiling to himself, the Toushin made his way towards Son Goku's room.

Opening the boy's door, Homura's eyes softened as he stared at the silhouette in the bed. Smiling softly, he walked soundlessly towards the bed, and then sat quietly next to it, looking at the sleeping figure. He could see Goku's chest rise and fall in rhythm with his breath. The boy's face looked somehow more innocent in his sleep.

_So adorable…_

Homura whispered to himself as he moved his hand to Goku's face to brush a few strands of brown hair from the boy's forehead. He froze as he felt the boy was burning up. Frowning, he eyed the sleeping boy more closely only to notice the boy's cheeks were slightly flushed and sweaty. By that time, he realized that Goku's breathing was starting to become heavy and labored. The boy had a fever.

Homura could feel panic rise inside him as he touched Goku's flushed cheek gently, feeling increasing concern with the boy's high temperature.

_Son Goku…?

* * *

_

"Son Goku is in danger."

Kougaiji's fiery eyes stared meaningfully at Sanzo's amethyst ones. The monk in question just stared back; his pale face gave no expression at the youkai prince's exclamation.

Seeing no reaction from Sanzo, Kougaiji frowned, "What kind of reaction is that? I know you're an unfeeling bastard, but I assumed you would at least show some concern, especially when it comes to your faithful charge…"

"Goku is no longer my charge," Sanzo snapped, rage and hurt still swirling in his eyes, "He belongs to someone else now. I have no reason to give a damn about him."

Suddenly, Kougaiji's fist connected with Sanzo's jaw. Sanzo backed away a few steps in surprise before standing again, spitting blood out of his mouth. Angrily, he stared at the challenging eyes of Kougaiji.

"You better have a good explanation for that," the monk hissed as he wiped his bruised lips.

Kougaiji just glared at him, "Oh yeah, and a good one. I know that you're an unfeeling bastard, but I never knew that the mighty Genjo Sanzo," the youkai prince drew his face closer to the monk as he emphasized his words, "is actually nothing more than a pathetic coward."

Boiling with anger, Sanzo grabbed the youkai prince by the collar and hissed, "Say that again, you asshole!!"

Kougaiji just smirked, "With pleasure. You are a PATHETIC COWARD." He pressed his face towards the monk, hissing back, "You're pathetic because you just easily let go of your most precious thing, and you're pathetic enough to deny it! And you're a coward because you refused to admit your defeat and even tried to run away from your responsibility, from your life!" Fiery eyes blazed with rage at the monk's stunned eyes, "You are a pathetic coward, you're not even worthy to be Son Goku's guardian!!" the youkai prince roared.

Sanzo looked as if he has been slapped across the face. Kougaiji's words struck him right into his heart, shattering his pride. But what was more piercing was that he knew that the youkai prince spoke the truth.

_I'm so useless… I can't even protect the ones I cared the most about…_

Sanzo saw flashes of his sad memories appear before his eyes. The remembrance of Goku walking away from him filled his mind. Then, the image changed into the vision of Goku dying in his arms, covered with blood, whispering,

"_Sanzo… I'm sorry…_"

Sanzo could almost feel as if his hands held onto the cold body once again. _Goku's lifeless body_. The monk could barely suppress shudder. The nightmare was coming back.

"I… won't let it…" Sanzo murmured as he slowly released his grip on Kougaiji.

The youkai prince narrowed his eyes, "Pardon?"

The monk closed his eyes, his expression, solemn

"I will never let that happen again. I can't bear the nightmare twice. I know that… that I can't bear losing him a second time…"

Sanzo opened his eyes and stared at Kougaiji.

"You have my thanks, for knocking some sense into me. However, I still have to pay you back for a punch in the face," the monk said.

The youkai prince let a rare smile play on his lips before responding.

"I'm afraid you have to owe me one more moment before you can pay me back. I believe you have noticed the change of Son Goku's diadem?" Kougaiji spoke, his voice serious.

Sanzo's eyebrows knitted as he tried to remember the details. He recalled seeing something silver glittering from Goku's forehead before the boy disappeared with Homura.

"Yeah, I think I saw his diadem glittering silver instead of gold," the monk's eyes widened as sudden realization struck him, "you don't mean…?

Kougaiji nodded, "Yes. The silver limiter is the problem. It messed up with Goku's memories and assured him that Homura and his comrades are his companions, whereas you and your companions are his sworn enemies. He believed it was _you_ who spread the calamity all over Tougenkyou and caused all the youkai to go crazy. And thus, it's Homura's job as the War God to stop you all. And Goku will be more than willing to help Homura because of this." The youkai prince explained.

The Sanzo-ikkou's eyes widened at this piece of information. They were used of youkai attacks, assassins, and even stalkers. But this kind of threat was new for them. They were now facing their very own companion. Moreover, they knew exactly Goku's abilities. They knew that the golden-eyed boy could easily bring them down to their knees in a single blow.

Gojyo's eyebrows twitched.

"Soo… your telling us that the bakasaru's somehow got brainwashed again? Well, mind explaining to us how could that was done? Despite his looks, the bakasaru's not stupid enough to get himself being brainwashed like that y'know," the red head spoke.

Dokugakuji stared at his half-brother's scarlet eyes and spoke, "We know that Goku wouldn't let himself be controlled without a fight. We, as well as you, are well aware and respect his strength. However, when it comes to a certain crazy scientist," Dokugakuji bit his lower lip, "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do." The dark haired youkai ended his statement.

Hakkai frowned, "Scientist? What does a scientist have to do with Goku?"

Kougaiji turned to face the human-turned-youkai, "Everything. That scientist is the source of this entire problem. He's the very one who created the silver limiter for Son Goku. Though he's a human, he's very dangerous. He's working with us to revive Gyuumaou at my headquarters. Which is an advantage since," the youkai prince smirked as he pulled out a scroll of paper, "it gives us access to take this." He handed the paper to the astonished Hakkai.

The green-eyed youkai took the paper and examined it, emerald eyes widened at once.

"This… this is…"

Kougaiji nodded, "Yes, the design on the silver limiter," he exclaimed, instantly drawing attention from the remaining members of the ikkou as he added, "Luckily, the scientist 'accidentally' left it behind when he went out, so we took the chance to take it. We thought it might be useful for you."

Sanzo narrowed his eyes, "There must be something to this, right? There's no way you guys will ever help us without payment," the monk spoke coldly.

This time the youkai prince's eyes narrowed, "You really are a cold bastard. Well it's up to you to believe it or not. We're just offering help, it's your decision to accept it or not. One things for sure," Kougaiji spoke solemnly, "I view Son Goku as a worthy rival. For my pride and his, I won't let his strength to be used for something like that." He spoke with a low voice.

The monk just stared at the youkai prince's fiery eyes for a brief moment. He couldn't help but notice the ring of truth in Kougaiji's eyes and words. Deciding, Sanzo opened his mouth to speak when Hakkai's voice suddenly stole his attention.

"Sanzo… this is terrible…" the green eyed spoke, his voice trembling, as he observed the paper Kougaiji gave him.

Turning to face the healer, Sanzo asked curiously, "What is it, Hakkai?"

It took a whole minute for the man-turned-youkai to answer the question. Without averting his eyes from the paper, he spoke with a low tone, "This design tells me everything… it's so terrible… Sanzo, Kougaiji was right; Goku is in danger."

Sanzo's eyebrows knitted as he spoke, trying his best to control his concerns, "I know that. Can't you just tell me what's so fucking dangerous instead of repeating what Kougaiji has already said?" he hissed in a cold tone.

Hakkai's eyes finally left the paper as he stared squarely at Sanzo's eyes. Only then, Sanzo realized that Hakkai's eyes were filled with unclouded fear.

Sighing, the healer started to explain, "The silver limiter is designed not only to seal Goku's true form as the original golden one does, but also to alter his memories as we all know. It makes him think that he's on Homura's side. If we want to get Goku back, the only way to do it is by removing the limiter. In other words, releasing the Seiten Taisei. This is a pretty smart move from the scientist, I must admit." Hakkai stopped, allowing Sanzo and Gojyo to absorb the information before continuing, "Removing the limiter itself is problematic enough, but what I found more terrible is, that we're racing against time." The green eyed youkai said heavily.

Both amethyst and crimson eyes widened as they waited for the green eyed youkai to continue his explanation. When nothing came, the red head of the group decided to push on, "Well, can you just stop with the dramatic pausing, 'Kai? Just tell us whatever that stupid paper tells you!" the red head spoke.

Hakkai just stared squarely at Sanzo and Gojyo's eyes before speaking sharply, "Alright. The paper tells us that if we do not get rid of that silver limiter in a few days' time, we can never get Goku back to normal. Is that clear enough for you, _Gojyo-san_?" the healer put one of his deadly smiles on, causing the red-head to sweatdrop.

"Er… actually I'm getting more lost?" the half-breed answered sheepishly.

Hakkai looked really close to whacking Gojyo when Sanzo's voice took his attention.

"Mind explaining that, Hakkai? Why can't we get him back after a certain limit of time?" the monk asked curiously.

The green eyed demon turned and faced the monk; emerald met amethyst. Sighing, the healer began, "Basically, Goku had lived with his golden limiter for quite a long period of time. It should not be replaced that easily, otherwise Goku's body won't be able to take it." Hakkai took a deep breath before continuing, "But, the scientist has somehow managed to replace the limiter with the new silver one. Normally, Goku's body would refuse any other limiters except the original one, but I'm afraid that the silver limiter is specially created. It will force Goku's body to adapt itself to the silver limiter, until it reaches the point of being irreplaceable like the original golden one. And after that stage will be completed, not even his original golden limiter will be able to seal his true power afterwards; his body and mind are forever under the effect of the silver limiter." Hakkai ended his explanation, causing a heavy silence to fall within them.

Gojyo swallowed hard, "You mean… if we don't get rid of the fucking silver limiter, the saru will never come back to us? He'll stay forever by that fucking kami's side?"

Hakkai nodded, "Hai, unless we managed to release him from the silver limiter's effect before his fever breaks." The healer added.

"Fever?" Sanzo asked sharply.

Turning his attention back to the monk, Hakkai answered, "I forgot to tell you guys; the silver limiter has a terrible side effect. Before Goku's body can fully adapt itself with the limiter, it will cause Goku to have high fevers and nightmares every night."

Hakkai's statement was followed with gasps from Yaone and Lirin, and widening eyes from Sanzo and Gojyo.

"Your kidding me!" Gojyo stuttered, eyes wide in disbelief.

Sanzo, on other hand, was speechless. The thought of Goku suffering every night was more than enough to make him shudder.

_Whoever that fucking scientist is, I'll make him pay dearly for causing Goku to suffer like that…_

The monk gritted his teeth, anger blazing within his eyes.

"Is there any way to stop Goku-san from suffering the fever?" Yaone asked worriedly with a motherly tone.

This time, Hakkai shook his head, "I'm afraid not. The fever is a sign of Goku's body fighting against the limiter's effect. If it stops, it means Goku's body has lost the fight and at this point," Hakkai's eyes darkened, "his body and soul will completely belong to Homura, by his own will. There will be no chance for us to get him back." The green eyed youkai said in a low voice.

Not a single voice was heard after Hakkai's statement, before Sanzo's cold hiss finally broke the silence, "When will the limiter take a full effect on him?"

Again, Hakkai shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't give an accurate answer. It depends on Goku. But I assume it will be three days at the most."

Gojyo let out a string of curses.

"So, we have only three days to snap the saru's mind back?" the red head confirmed, groaning as Hakkai just gave him a quiet nod as the answer.

Silence fell once again.

Suddenly to everybody's surprise, Sanzo started to walk away from them; and towards the metal door they knew leading to Homura's tower.

"Oi bouzu! Where do you think you're going?" the red head of the group asked.

Without looking at his caller, the high priest answered coldly, "Moron. That bastard also took my sutra, and like hell I'll continue this fucking journey without my sutra. I'm only doing what's needed to be done."

Another voice joined Gojyo's, "You're not thinking about going in there alone and rescuing Son Goku all by yourself aren't you?" Kougaiji spoke with low voice.

Sanzo just grunted as he kept walking, "I don't remember saying that I'm going in there to that baka saru. I need to get my sutra back and I'll make sure that no one will stand in my way, even if it means I have to snap the saru's mind back," the monk spoke.

Kougaiji almost smiled at Sanzo's words. It was clear that the monk was trying to hide his worry for his charge. Ok, he got the hints. It seemed that even the unfeeling bastard hadsoft spot then.

"Very well. You're not thinking about going in there all alone and fetch the sutra all by yourself, are you?" the youkai prince asked again, grinning teasingly.

Sanzo's eyebrows twitched as he realized that Kougaiji was making fun on him.

"So what if I am? It's not like you guys are going to help either," the monk spoke sarcastically, as expected.

But what was unexpected was Kougaiji's answer.

"So what if we are?" the youkai prince answered calmly.

Sanzo stopped in mid-step and turned to face Kougaiji;

"There must be something to this, right? This is my mess; I don't need any of your help. You have nothing to do with this." Sanzo spoke coldly.

"You've already used our help," Kougaiji said, his tone was just as cold as Sanzo's, "Where do you think you got the information about the silver limiter from? And I believe I've said that I don't want to lose my rival this way. I'll be the one to beat Son Goku." The youkai prince spoke, his tone solemn and determined.

Sanzo was left speechless by Kougaiji's words. Nevertheless, still with his mountainous pride, he broke the eye contact with the youkai prince and snorted, "Tch. Do as you please. But I'm warning you, if you get in my way, I'll kill you."

Kougaiji smirked, "To tell the truth, I'm about to do just that. I want to tell you that it isn't a good idea to storm the tower right now, being the careless monk that you are."

"And since you are a damned-mind-your-own-business youkai, should I warn you about the possibility of losing your head any minute now?" Sanzo hissed sarcastically with barely suppressed anger. No one ordered the High Priest Genjo Sanzo around!

Kougaiji just spoke calmly as if he wasn't interrupted, "You're in no condition to fight the Toushin, let alone to rescue your saru. Not without a plan. Besides," the youkai prince added, "I believe Cho Hakkai is still in no condition to storm the tower either." He spoke nonchalantly eyeing the green eyed youkai who immediately retorted,

"No, I'm…"

Without warning, Gojyo pinched Hakkai's left arm, hard. The green eyed youkai inhaled sharply, wincing in agony.

"What was that for, Gojyo?" he asked, rubbing his left arm.

The said red head frowned, "Isn't that clear enough 'Kai? You're definitely in no condition to fight that fucking kami! You couldn't even scratch him when you were in perfect condition, let alone now when you're still healing from your wounds!" Gojyo spoke, worry clear in his voice.

Hakkai just stared at his best friend, his expression unchanged as he spoke, "Well, I am in perfect condition, Gojyo."

This time, Gojyo looked really close to whacking Hakkai as he hissed, "Quit joking, Hakkai."

Hakkai stared at squarely at Gojyo's scarlet eyes for a brief moment.

"I am not, Gojyo. This time, it's entirely my fault," the green eyed youkai spoke, his voice dark and serious.

"You guys trusted Goku to me, yet I failed to protect him. I felt so pathetic; I could only stare as Homura grabbed Goku and disappeared. I couldn't even sense Homura's presence near us, despite the fact that Goku had been telling me that he felt we're being stalked…" he bowed his head, regret filled his features, "The last time I also failed him. If only I didn't fall unconscious at that time, I would've been able to fix Sanzo's wound, then Goku wouldn't have lost control and the whole event would not have been happened."

He closed his eyes in solemn, "I've failed Goku, again. I failed you guys. And I failed myself. I couldn't save Kanan, and now I couldn't protect my own friend…"

The green eyed youkai finally raised his head, determination in his eyes, "But things are different now. I won't let it happen again. I've lost Kanan, and we've nearly lost Goku once. I promise this time, I'll do whatever it takes to save Goku. Even if it means losing myself." His fingers slowly trailed over his left ear, touching the metal cuffs gently.

Sanzo and Gojyo could feel a cold shudder run down their spines at the healer's words. They already have to deal with a berserk Goku; they don't have slightest intention of dealing with berserk Hakkai as well!

"Er… I think, you're getting ahead of yourself, 'Kai. This isn't only your fault you know. Remember what I said the last time? This is our mess; we're going to fix it together." Again, wise words uncommonly came from Gojyo's usually swearing mouth.

Hakkai smiled weakly towards his red-haired friend. Sanzo, on other hand, turned and faced Kougaiji instead.

"Alright Kougaiji. Now spit out whatever plan you have for us."

* * *

**_A/N: There you go. This is getting tougher than I expected. If my schoolwork doesn't decrease, I'll be needing months to update. _**

**_Anyway, please tell me what you think. Any comments will be appreciated._**

**_By the way, can you guess who I 'plan' to kill in this fic? If you manage to guess it right I 'might' change my mind and let him/her alive XD I'm planning to kill at least two persons. Can you guess who and who?_**

**_Up to the challenge!_**

**_Ja ne!_**

**_-r&k_**


	9. Chp8: No Turning Back

NEVER LET GO

Disclaimer: Do I look like owning Saiyuki?

**_A/N: Hi! This time I dedicated this chapter for my little brother, whose birthday is just happened to be today. Happy birthday, Andre!_**

**_Andre: Sis, you're embarassing me._**

**_Ryokiku: Eeh?! What are you doing here??_**

**_Andre: (snorts) You're not the only one monopolizing the computer here you know. What's so surprising?_**

**_Ryokiku: No... it's just... I don't know that you can write English!_**

**_Andre: (awkward silence) Fine. I'm off. Dasar kakak nggak bertanggung jawab!!_**

**_Ryokiku: (panics) Hey! I'm only joking! Come back, you stupid bro!!_**

**_Uh well... that's my brother. He doesn't have much ability to communicate in English and thus only speaks Indonesian. Maybe I'll force him to write a Saiyuki fic using Indonesian someday..._**

**_Anyway, I know my A/N isa mess... On with the story! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! _**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

No Turning Back

Homura stared full in concern at the flushed boy before him. A wet and cold compress was placed on the boy's forehead in an attempt to bring the fever down, Shien and Zenon were awake as well, taking turns watching the sick boy.

Two days had passed, but none of them could bring the strange fever down, much less, explain the reason behind it. What was more perplexing was that the fever only attacked Goku at night. When the dawn rose, the golden-eyed boy would come back to his cheerful and energetic self as if nothing had happened. But once the sun set, the boy would suddenly suffer that nasty fever.

It confused Homura to no end. What kind of illness could possibly choose a specific time to take effect? Hell, he didn't even know that Son Goku was even capable of getting sick.

Goku's features twisted in pain, his eyeballs could be seen moving inside his closed eyelids. A slight moan escaped his lips, and beads of sweat trickled down his flushed face. It seemed that the fever wasn't the only thing the boy suffered; he seemed to be having nightmares as well.

And not to mention, all attempts to wake him up were useless.

"This is strange," Shien muttered, his closed eyes frowning in confusion, "I don't have any idea that a being as powerful of Son Goku could catch such an illness. This fever is not normal."

The calm kami eyed the heavily breathing boy.

Zenon scratched his chin, frowning as well.

"This just doesn't make any sense. That kid is so lively; and now all..."

A single un-patched eye frowned as Zenon turned to face his leader.

"Did something happened, Homura?"

The question hung unanswered in the room for a brief moment. Homura just kept silent as he stroked Goku's smooth brown locks with his right hand softly. His long fingers then made their way to the boy's flushed cheek, then down to the neck.

With his left hand on his own forehead, Homura touched Goku's neck gently, feeling the heat radiating from the sleeping boy. The War God sighed. The fever hadn't shown any sign of coming down. Instead, it's gotten worse as the nights progressed.

"I wish I knew," The Toushin finally spoke quietly, stroking the unconscious boy's damp-from-sweat chocolate hair.

"I haven't the slightest clue of what happened after taking that scientist's potion..."

"Scientist?" Shien frowned, showing more interest than he normally did.

"You mean that human scientist who helped you get Son Goku?" pale brows knitted above the closed lids.

Homura turned and stared at the porcelain face of his comrade.

"Yes. What is it, Shien? You looked uncommonly interested."

Shien just shrugged, "Nothing in particular. I'm just slightly curios about Son Goku's limiter. I believe it's supposed to be gold in color, is it not?"

Homura nodded, "Apparently the golden limiter was replaced with this silver one by the scientist. He told me that it was for altering Son Goku's memories to make him join us."

"Did the scientist tell you anything else about the silver limiter, Homura-sama?" Shien pushed on, "Like... a side effect or something?"

Heavy silence fell in the room.

Homura frowned, golden-sapphire eyes narrowed at his comrade's calm ones.

"You don't mean..." he turned his gaze back to the fevered boy, "This fever...?"

"Is possibly a side effect," Shien filled in, straight seriousness on his expressionless face.

Once again, the room filled with silence.

"Soo... what are we going to do?" Zenon finally muttered.

Instead of answering, Homura fixed his eyes on Goku, watching the boy's chest rise and fall in rhythm with his ragged breath.

Goku's dry lips moved slowly, releasing a croaked voice that was a total opposite than the boy's usually cheerful one.

"I can't... the sun... don't... leave..."

Homura could feel his heart torn apart as he saw tears slowly trickle down the boy's face.

"Don't... leave... me..." Goku unconsciously raised his right hand as if wanting to reach something.

With a pang in his heart, Homura held the boy's hand, wincing slightly at the heat coming from it.

"Just hang on, Son Goku, I won't let you suffer... I promise I will protect you..."

The Toushin whispered solemnly before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead.

Straightening himself, the War God ordered his comrades.

"Zenon, you stay here and take care of Son Goku. Shien, you come with me. We have a certain scientist to visit."

His statement was followed by weird looks, before Zenon grinned and Shien smiled softly.

"Hai, hai!"

"Very well, Homura-sama."

Filled with determination, the Toushin made his way out of the room, followed closely by his faithful comrade. Before closing the door, he took a last quick glance at the sick young heretic,

_Wait for me, Son Goku... I will protect you..._

* * *

The forest was engulfed with darkness. The only source of light was the pale moon hovering thousands feet above. A river ran slightly, splitting the forest to half. 

Near the river bank, a slender figure could be seen. Wearing a white lab coat, the figure—or the scientist—leaned by a tree, cigarette resting between his lips.

Inhaling the nicotine deeply, eyelids behind the glasses were closed, hiding those dark and sinister eyes. The corner of the man's lips curved slightly as he opened his eyes, his glasses glowed beneath his dark locks.

With an amused smirk on his face, the scientist spoke lazily.

"Well, well, it seems that I have guests. What business do you have with me, Toushin Homura Taishi?"

Shadows in the place split apart, exposing two dark figures. Homura approached the scientist, with clear determination in his steps.

"Nii Jen Yi, you have a lot to explain." The raven-haired man spoke calmly; yet, Nii still could notice barely suppressed worry and guilt within the man's mismatched eyes. The scientist smirked.

_Ah... so it has started already?_

Smirking wider, Nii answered, "What do I have to explain, Homura-sama? I believe I have told you everything you need to know. I told you that Son Goku will finally consider you as his sun. What complaints do you have against me?" the scientist asked, feigning innocence.

This time, it was the subordinate who answered.

"You did not exactly tell Homura-sama about the side effect of the silver limiter." Shien's calm voice hissed as cold as the night.

Again, the scientist chose to play innocent.

"Side effect?"

Shien opened his eyes; his rare gaze pierced the scientist.

"Stop playing innocent. You know something about the strange illness Son Goku suffers from, I believe?" Pale eyes narrowed.

Nii looked slightly amused.

"I see... so it has started? My, my, as expected from a being of Son Goku's caliber..."

Hearing this, Homura grabbed Nii's collar, pressing his nose against the scientist's, with rage swirling within his mismatched eyes.

"You! The fever is because of you?!" the War God hissed threateningly, staring at a dangerously close distance.

Nii just stared back at those raged gold-sapphire eyes.

"Easy, Homura-taishi, I did nothing to your precious boy, don't worry..."

This drove more rage out of Homura.

"He's suffering and you say it's nothing?!" The Toushin practically yelled, his eyes narrowed, "You promised me you wouldn't do anything to harm Son Goku, or else you can expect consequences."

Again, Nii just smirked.

"Technically, I didn't do anything to harm Son Goku, Homura-taishi. It was YOU who placed the silver limiter on him." His sinister lips curved into a smug smirk.

Homura looked taken aback for a brief moment before hissing, "You are the one who made me do that. I was under that stupid potion of yours."

Nii chuckled, "Ahh... but technically, you're the one who touched him, right? And if my　memory serves correct, you said you wouldn't forgive me if I _touched _your precious Son Goku. Well, as we both know, I haven't laid a finger on that boy." the scientist said wickedly.

Homura stared at those dark and sinister eyes. But he was at a loss for words. He knew he was trapped inside the scientist's plot, and there was no turning back.

"You wicked bastard," he hissed, "Now tell me how to cure Son Goku from his fever, or I'll rip you apart." The War God hissed threateningly.

The said scientist just smirked as he responded lightly, "There's no cure."

Before the Toushin could retort, the scientist added, "But it will soon disappear by itself; because it's a process, not a side effect." Nii spoke calmly, keeping his gaze to the widened eyes of the Toushin.

"Process...?" Homura whispered, slowly digesting the information.

Nii nodded, "Yes. The fever is the sign of Son Goku's body struggling against the limiter's effect. You can't expect me to completely control his mind only within a few minutes' time, without a bit of...pain, hm? Especially if what you desire is a perfect result." The scientist's glasses glowed once in the dim light, "But don't worry, Homura-taishi. The boy won't suffer very long. Even a being as powerful as Son Goku, doesn't stand a chance. I estimate it will be all over in three nights. By the sun rise on the fourth day, he will completely become your possession."

The scientist smirked wider from the look on Homura's face.

"Unless, if you don't want him to suffer any longer, you could always take off the silver limiter. The fever and nightmares would disappear, as well as his newly acquired memories about you as his sun." His dark eyes pierced Homura's mismatched ones.

"Of course, the choice is yours, Homura-taishi."

Tension fell over the place. Homura stared at the scientist, eyes widened.

He still had to witness the boy suffering for another night. He couldn't stand seeing Goku suffering because of the limiter, but if he removed it, the saru will forget everything about him, and become Sanzo's charge once again.

Homura grit his teeth. He had finally possessed the boy, and there was no way he would ever let him go. No matter how painful it was.

"Very well," The Toushin closed his eyes, barely hiding the pain and conflict within his mind.

"I shall wait another day, if it means Son Goku will completely become mine. But," his mismatched eyes pierced Nii's dark ones threateningly, "If he is still suffering the fever after three nights, there will be consequences." Homura spoke, his voice dark and serious.

The scientist just nodded, the sinister smirk never wavered from his face.

"Of course, Homura-taishi."

The War God sent the scientist a last threatening glare before turning his back and proceeded to leave.

"Shien, let's retreat," he ordered shortly.

The calm kami glanced at the scientist's dark eyes for a brief moment before turning as well and following his leader.

"Yes, Homura-sama."

Nii smirked as he watched the two figures disappeared within the darkness of the forest. His lips curved to a sinister smirk.

_Be careful on your steps, Homura-taishi... From now on, there is no turning back... _

* * *

_**A/N: That's it. Schoolwork bugs me and now I can no longer keep up with my beta, so this is just about it. I might be able to post chp9 soon but don't expect the future chapters very soon. I'll be needing my mess of a brain for something else.** _

**_And as usual, thanks for reading, any comments will be appreciated._**

**_Ja ne!_**


	10. Chp9: Fallen Dawn

NEVER LET GO

Disclaimer: Do I look like owning Saiyuki?

**_A/N: There! Finally I'm updated. Sorry for the long wait. Things get crazier here, and I find myself facing writer's block. It's really hard to write though I already have the plot in my head from the very beginning. well, enough with babbling; I hope you'll enjoy._**

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Fallen Dawn

Tense and chilly air engulfed the Konran Tower. Toushin Homura Taishi made his way back to his headquarters, his loyal comrade following closely behind him. His heavy boots stepped on the moistened ground without hesitation but suddenly stopped, drawing a curious look from his companion.

"What is it, Homura-sama?" Shien asked with his calm voice to his leader.

Instead of answering, Homura just stood there, unmoving. His silk cloak seeped on his slender shoulders, his dark locks fell upon his unreadable expression.  
Slowly, the Toushin turned mismatched golden-sapphire eyes and stared toward the east, to the direction where the sun had peeked itself out from the rocky surface of the earth, filling the whole universe with its warm golden rays.  
Homura remained unmoving for a few minutes, letting the dawn shine over his lean body, bathing himself with the warmth of the sun.

"Homura-sama, is something bothering you?" His calm comrade asked again, slight detected in his calm voice.

The leader shrugged, "Nothing. Let's go, Shien."

The two made their way back to the tower, leaving the beautiful dawn to rise alone.

_What are you going to do? Konzen..._

* * *

"What in the hell took you guys so long??" Zenon bellowed furiously, accidentally showering Shien and Homura's face with his spit.

Wiping his face calmly, the eye-closed kami answered with his calm voice, "A bit of this and that. How is Son Goku?"

Zenon dropped his gaze, his expression went serious.  
"He was even worse tonight. I couldn't bring the fever down no matter what. But the nightmares were the worst. I had to pin his limbs down to prevent him from hurting himself. Troublesome kid..." the patched-eyed kami shook his head.

Homura felt worry rose within his voice as he asked, "Where is he now?"

Zenon sighed, his expression was a mixture of relief and confusion, "I don't know how to put this, but this morning he suddenly..."

"HOMURAAA!! Where'd you go?? Why'd you leave me behind with this ero-kami AGAIN??" a very familiar voice jerked Homura's mind. The Toushin turned his eyes abruptly, and eventually locked eyes with bright and cheerful golden eyes of the earth heretic.

"Son Goku?" was the only thing Homura was able to say.

The golden-eyed teen practically bounced himself towards the stunned Toushin and caught the surprised older heretic into a bear hug.  
Feeling no reaction from the older man, the younger heretic frowned, lifting his head and stared at the stunned mismatched eyes above him.  
"Homura? Is anything wrong? You're acting so strange... Are you sick or something?"  
Unclouded worry shone within the deep color of purest gold.

Homura just stared, jaw slightly opened, completely losing his gaze in the depths of innocent gold.

Thankfully, Shien regained his composure faster than the War God.  
"Ano... Goku-san, aren't you supposed to be in your bed?" the kami asked with asoft tone.

Goku stared at the pale face, brows knitted in confusion.  
"In bed? Why? It's morning already, and I'm not sick or something, am I?" the boy spoke innocently.

"But, you were..." Shien was about to retort when Zenon suddenly grabbed him from behind.

"Ssh, don't say anything. He doesn't remember anything about his days of fever and nightmares, exactly the same time when his fever broke this morning." He whispered hastily.

Shien opened his eyes in curiosity at Zenon's exclamation.  
"Excuse me? How is that possible...?" he spoke in low voice.

"Don't ask me, I don't know!" Zenon whispered, trying to keep his voice as low as possible, "that kid looked really terrible before; he started screaming till he opened his eyes and I saw his pupils were completely gone. As if it's that's not terrifying enough, he thrashed wildly till I was about to the point of chaining him right there on his bed. But then, as soon as the dawn rose, he suddenly woke up and stared at me with those stupid eyes of his, and said 'Morning, ero-kami,' as if nothing happened! Freaky, huh?" the patched-eyed kami shook his head, his hand on his temple as if thinking hard.

Shien frowned, his eyes closed.

_Strange... how can he not remember the terrible pain he was in all night? The scientist's creation is really horrible indeed... But I must admit; it really is flawless. What a wicked guy, that human. We must careful, with him watching our backs..._

"Nee, Homura, what's wrong? Shien, what's happening to him? Is something wrong?"  
Goku released his hug on the older heretic, frowning as he averted his eyes from Homura to stare at Shien, pleading for explanation.

The pale faced kami stared back at those worried golden eyes, his expression unreadable.  
"Iie, no need to worry, Goku-san. Nothing happened, don't worry. Homura-sama is just...rather tired, that's all."  
Shien curved his lips into what he hoped was a smile. Still, it wasn't enough to ease the worry from the youth's features.  
He sighed, "Listen to me, Goku-san, Homura-sama is just..."

"Worried about you,"

The voice took everyone's immediate attention.

Homura looked down at Goku's surprised expression; his hands put themselves on the boy's slender shoulders.  
"I was just worried about you. I don't want you to get sick… or hurt." The Toushin fixed longing bi-colored gaze on the boy's confused ones.

"But… I wasn't sick or hurt…" golden eyes stared back at the older man, filled with worry and confusion.

Homura patted the boy's head, smiling gently.  
"If that is the case, I promise I'll protect you. I promise I won't ever let you suffer. I will protect you, at all costs."  
The War God secured his hand around Goku's slim waist; his other hand stroked the boy's back gently.

Golden eyes closed in respond, lips muttered "_thank you…" _softly as the boy returned the hug, burying his face into the older man's chest.

_I'll never let you go… you'll be safe in my arms… stay by my side… forever…_

* * *

It was a shiny day. The sun shone through the trees, filling the small room with its warm rays. Yet, even the sun couldn't reach the iced heart of the only person occupying the room. Genjo Sanzo was sitting on a bed, his violet gaze fixed on the opened window, staring into the bright sky. Eyes clouded with thought, the monk didn't even realize the beautiful dawn had rose and shone through his lean body. Not when his mind was on a certain golden-eyed heretic boy, his ex-charge.  
A sudden cracked sound of the door's joints went unnoticed by him. He remained unmoving on his bed, listening to the sound of heavy boots echoed in his room.

"It's the third dawn." Kougaiji's deep voice rang inside the room, breaking the silence within, "Shall we?"

Sanzo gave no response for a brief moment, before standing on his feet, and made his way towards the door. Passing the demon prince, he muttered,

"Ikuzo."

Kougaiji smirked as he followed the priest out from the inn, towards the tower where Toushin Homura Taishi resided.

_Prepare your ass, Homura. I'm taking my saru back…_

* * *

"Nee, Homura! Come here, hayaku!! It's so beautiful!"

Homura couldn't help but smile at the sight of Goku bouncing up and down, radiating massive energy through his smile and laughter.  
He, Shien, and Zenon had taken Goku to a flower field near the tower for a picnic. The Toushin sat on a picnic sheet Zenon had spread for them, watching the golden-eyed boy played so happily, chasing butterflies and admiring flowers.  
Shien was sitting nearby, preparing food from a picnic basket he had brought for them. Scratch that; he had cooked for them. Homura chuckled a bit at the thought.

_Shien. Cooks._

It probably only happened once every thousand years.  
Homura still could remember Zenon dropped his jaw anime-style at Shien's request.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

"You WHAT??" A certain patched-eyed kami's furious bellow echoed in the silent tower.

"I said I suggest we go for a picnic today. It's a very nice weather, and I know a perfect place. It's a very beautiful place full of flowers. Son Goku will love it for sure." Shien explained calmly, keeping his eyes closed so that his expression was unreadable. Still, a flash of excitement could be seen within the porcelain face.

Gaining his composure with unbelievable speed, Zenon whistled, "That's a pretty good idea, count me in."  
The patched-eyed kami turned to face the leader, "What do you think, Homura? I think we should relax for a day. Besides, this is a good chance for you to spend more time with that kid." A small grin passed the patched-eyed kami's lips as he watched Homura drop his gaze, trying to hide his own excitement.

It didn't take long before the Toushin replied.  
"Very well. I don't see any problems. I shall go for a picnic today. Let's get prepared. I'll inform Son Goku about it."

Shien nodded, "Very well. Then I shall prepare the food."

This statement caught the two kami horror-struck.

"Wait a min… Shien, your saying that you'll prepare the food?" Zenon asked curiously.

"Do you need me to repeat it?"

Zenon shook his head, "No, no. I mean… do you mean you're going to…" he gulped nervously, "to… cook?"

Shien just stared at his partner with weird look on his face before answering.  
"Yes."

The room burst out with Zenon's "You WHAT??" once again.

_End Flashback_

* * *

A rare smile played on the War God's lips at the memory. His mismatched eyes observed the field, watching his comrades enjoy themselves in such a rare opportunity. Zenon had joined Goku and the two of them were now playing tag and wrestling each other. Shien sat calmly by a tree, his features relaxed as if meditating.

"Homura! Look!"

The Toushin turned his head and his eyes fell at the sight of Goku running towards him, with wide and innocent grin plastered on his face.

"Here, for you!" Goku showed the older man a bunch of violet flowers. Apparently the teen picked them up somewhere around the field.

Homura took the gift, his eyes wide. He stared at the boy, weird emotions filled his heart.  
"For me?"

Goku nodded, his eyes were filled with pure adoration.  
"Un! Aren't they beautiful, Homura? Just like your eyes…" Goku stopped abruptly, golden eyes widened as he realized that he was staring at mismatched golden and sapphire eyes.

Homura froze.

_Like my eyes…?_

"Ah… gomen!! I don't know what I'm thinking…" Goku bowed his head, looking sorry and confused at the same time.  
"I'm so stupid… I should've realized that your eyes aren't violet… Sorry…" the boy backed away a bit, his shoulder shaking.

"No… it's okay," Homura spoke tenderly as he placed gentle hands on Goku's shoulder, reassuring him.  
"I really like the flowers. Thanks for picking them for me, Goku." Mismatched eyes softened as he lifted Goku's chin and stared at the golden orbs longingly.

"But, I'm…" Goku still somehow looked uneasy.

Homura sighed, "Never mind that. Maybe you were just too preoccupied with something else to pay attention about the color. Just forget it, okay? The fact that you give the flowers to me… is enough." Homura smiled as he patted Goku's head gently.

Slowly reassured, Goku nodded and smiled a little.  
"Hai… I think I'll just go back with the ero-kami… See you later, Homura," the small brunette gave a fleeting smile before running back to the field.

Homura just watched Goku's back, suppressing a sad smile.

_  
Why…  
_

He eyed the flowers in his hand. The amethyst color that captured _his _Son Goku's heart.

_  
Why…_

Homura crushed the flowers under his fingers, his mismatched eyes blazed with hurt and jealousy.

__

He remembers Konzen…

**

* * *

**

A/N: Nyahah! You can't have Goku forever, Homura! Finally I'll stop torturing Sanzo-sama, and your turn will be coming very soon! (grins evilly)  
Oh well. There you go. Sorry it's kinda short. I'll try my best to overcome writer's block as well as my mysterious disease English-error. Anyway, I hope this story is not too rushed or out of character... (except Homura, who's clearly ooc particularly in this chapter..)  
And as usual, tell me what you think! Any comments will be appreciated.  
Thanks for reading!


	11. Chp10: Trust

NEVER LET GO

**_Disclaimer: Do I look like owning Saiyuki?_**

**_A/N: Finally got this one up. Sorry for the long wait. Well I don't have anything, to say, hope you'll enjoy. Oh, and Sanzo might be kinda ooc in this chapter (as if he wasn't during the whole story TT). Happy reading!_**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Trust

Amethyst eyes jerked to open. Bewildered, the blond man looked around his surroundings, looking for whatever it was disturbing him.

"Sanzo? Is something wrong?" Hakkai asked, his voice carrying a tinge of worry.

Letting the question go unanswered, Sanzo just kept his gaze at the building in front of him; the tower of which is believed, to reach the realm of Heaven itself.

Bullshit.

All that Genjo Sanzo knew was that the particular building held one of his possessions, and being the possessive person that he is, he will definitely get it back no matter what.

He, Gojyo, and Hakkai, along with Kougaiji and his team, had made their way towards Homura's tower to claim back both Maten Scriptures and Goku. This is the third day that Goku has been possessed by that damned silver limiter. If Kougaiji information was true, then they have less than a day to snap the saru's mind back.

Sanzo bit back a snort. That youkai prince better have a good reason for keeping them waiting three days for his so-called plan.

True enough, his plan _might _help them getting Goku and his scripture back. If not, the youkai prince can have a bullet hole through his fiery head.

But the feeling that hit him just recently...

Blond brows knitted as Sanzo tried to recall the weird sensation that he experienced just seconds ago. What was that feeling? Like something—or yet, someone—far away...and yet so close...very close...

Like a calling voice...

That unforgettable feeling...

Belonged to an unforgettable person...

Could it be...?

"Oi you shitty monk! Hakkai's asking you a question! You should at least pay attention to him!" Gojyo scowled at the monk, brows knitted in fury.

"Geez, he's asked you so kindly, and yet you didn't even look at him! You're too busy thinking about what, your precious saru??" The red head continued bluntly, without knowing how right he was.

Strangely enough, Sanzo didn't seem to hear a single word of Gojyo's scold. He kept his gaze far away, his mind wandering, trying to grasp for the feeling.

Responding to Sanzo's silence, Kougaiji decided to step into the picture.

"What is it, Sanzo? Is it Son Goku?"

Twitching a little, Sanzo kept his mouth shut. Slowly, he turned his violet gaze to the sky, to the direction where the sun had made half of its way towards its resting place in the west.

Dusk was about to come. As well as their time, Goku's time.

"Not much time left," Sanzo finally spoke, his gaze hardened as he once again took determined steps towards the tower.

"Move your ass."

Six silhouettes behind him exchanged worried glances at the behavior of the corrupted monk.

"Nee... onii-chan... is the baldie alright? I mean, he's been so scary..." Lirin tugged at her brother's shirt, bright green eyes showed fear and worry so unlike her usual carefree and cheerful persona.

"Uhn, don't worry about it. He may look as if he doesn't care, but I'm pretty sure that deep down he's making a connection with his saru." Kougaiji replied lightly, bringing his hand down onto Lirin's head and mussing his little sister's carrot-colored hair.

"I'll so fucking kill you," Sanzo, who didn't miss the whole conversation, hissed threateningly, his expression unreadable. Hakkai placed a reassuring hand on the monk's shoulder to calm him down.

"Daijoubu," he whispered, loud enough only for Sanzo to hear.

"Goku will be alright. He's strong; he will get through this. All we have to do is just trust him. You trust him, don't you?" Green eyes gazed solemnly as they locked with amethyst ones.

Sanzo said nothing as he slowly averted his gaze from the deep green orbs, trying to hide his emotions as he did so.

"I do. I always do."

_But, what if he doesn't?_

_What if he will never remember me anymore?_

_What if he hates me forever?_

_What if I'm too late?_

_What if I lose him... again?_

The vision of Goku flooded his mind like tsunami. His cheerful and smiling face, with bright and innocent golden orbs, the remembrance of Goku looking up at him, with pure adoration shining within his eyes. Oh, how he longed for that luminous golden gaze. It felt like forever since the last time Goku had stared at him like that. For now the Goku he knew, will only stare at him with pure hatred and disgust.

"_He will be alright... He will come back... Trust him..."_

Sanzo closed his eyes as Hakkai's words rang again in his mind, slowly melting away his iced heart. Finally opening his eyes again, he stared at his companions.

"Let's go."

_I trust you, Goku. You will come back. You will never forget me, I know it._

_I trust you..._

* * *

Zenon could not help but frown as he saw Goku walk away from Homura, with an unmistakable confused expression written on his features.

"Oi, kid! Isn't it a little soon for you to be back here? Surely you want to spend more time with Homu... I mean, your precious master?" the patched eyed kami plastered a wide grin on his face, which quickly slipped away as it failed to restore the shine on the boy's clouded features.

But what was more surprising was the fact that the golden-eyed boy was completely ignoring him. Golden eyes stared down, brows knitted as if thinking hard.

Zenon had never recalled seeing the boy this solemn.

"Ne... Zenon..." Goku suddenly spoke, staring up to the older man with uncharacteristic seriousness etched on his features.

The said kami dropped his jaw. Not only the boy turned serious all of a sudden, but also he actually called him 'Zenon', not the usual 'ero-kami'! Is the kid possessed or something??

"Oi, listen up, ero-kami! I'm trying to speak here!!" Goku's irritated yell snapped Zenon back from his thoughts. He quickly fixed his un-patched eye to the boy's irritated golden ones, uncharacteristically feeling relieved at being called 'ero-kami'.

"Sorry, chibi, I was daydreaming. Now speak up, what are you trying to say?"

Goku sighed, "I... I don't know what's happening to me. I feel strange... my mind is filled with fleeting images... they're so confusing..." he pressed a hand on his temple, brows knitted as if in deep thought.

"Just now, I picked up violet flowers for Homura, and said that they're pretty just like his eyes..." Goku shook his head, completely oblivious at the shock written on Zenon's expression.

"I don't know what has gotten into my head... I mean, I know that Homura's eyes aren't violet... but why did I pick violet flowers for him, moreover saying that they're like his eyes??" the golden-eyed teen scratched his head in frustration as he continued to speak.

"I'm so confused... Everything is confusing... Those violet flowers felt familiar, yet... I don't understand... it makes my head hurts...a lot..." Again, Goku pressed his hand on his forehead, eyes shut tightly as if suppressing his emotions within.

Zenon just stared at the boy, bewildered at what he's just heard.

_It can't be... this kid..._

THUD!!

The sound of something fell on the ground jerked Zenon's mind back. Panic crept over him as he realized he was no longer staring at a pair of golden eyes. Looking down abruptly he noticed that Goku had already fallen down on his knees, clutching his head, trying to catch his breath.

"Oi, kid!" Zenon immediately rushed to his aid, kneeling over the crumpled boy. Only then he realized, the boy's face was flushed red.

_Don't tell me he's..._

"Ze... Zenon..." Goku panted, hands trembled as he clutched his head tightly, pain clearly shown within his luminous eyes.

"It... hurts. My head... it hurts so much... AGH!!"

Goku let out small yelp in pain as he clutched his head tighter.

"Can't... take it... anymore..."

Zenon could only stare with widening eyes as he saw Goku's body went limp and collapsed onto his arms. The kami winced as he felt the small body was burning as if on fire.

_What the hell... what the hell should I do??_

"Zenon! I thought I heard Son Goku's screaming! Did something happen??" Shien made his way towards them, pale brows knitted in curiosity. His pale eyes widened at the sight of Goku's body in Zenon's grip. The boy breathed unevenly and started sweating.

"What..."

And just then, Homura chose the very moment to step into the picture.

"Zenon! Shien!! What's happening there? Why are you..." he stopped abruptly, mismatched eyes widened at the sight of all too familiar limp body.

"Son Goku??"

* * *

**_A/N: There you go. Hope this cliff would fill your angst meter. I apologize for the shortness, but I'll definitely get the next one longer, I promise. Oh, and by the next chapter we'll get more scenes on Sanzo and the others. I'm fed up writing about Homura. And as usual, thanks for reading, any comments will be appreciated._**

**_Ja ne!_**


	12. Chp11: Confronting the Dusk

NEVER LET GO

Disclaimer: Do I look like owning Saiyuki?

**_A/N: Finally got this one up. This is getting pretty long, so forgive me if I might rush things up in a few chapters. And may be some flashbacks... hope there won't be too much confusions...  
And as usual, thanks for my beta, Peeps17!  
Hope you'll enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Confronting the Dusk

"Son Goku??"

Golden eyes flickered open slowly, the small boy's features twisted in intense pain.

Goku raised his hand, trying to respond to the War God's calling.

"H-Homura…" dry lips quivered sweat rolling down his flushed cheeks.

Homura held onto the boy's hand, dismissing the heat singing his fingers.

"Son Goku, hold on. I will get you out of this…"

The boy seemed no longer listening. His eyes starting to lose focus, and Homura could tell he was rapidly losing consciousness.

"Son Goku, please…"

Then to everybody's surprise, Goku smiled, his hand trembling as he whispered, barely audible for Homura to hear.

"Konzen…"

Then his hand fell and his head went limp in Zenon's arms.

"Oi, kid!!" Zenon shook the boy; panic crept over him as he tried to wake him up. Goku's limp head fell left and right but he didn't show any sign of regaining consciousness.

Shien knelt by his side, carefully caressing the unconscious boy's flushed cheek and neck.

"He's passed out, but his pulse is normal. However, this fever worries me." The calm kami raised his head, slight concern could be detected within his calm voice, "I'm afraid that it's worse, Homura-sama. The temperature is far too dangerous for a human body."

"But why?" Zenon insisted, "The scientist said that this kid will only suffer during the night, didn't he? It's not even dusk, so why?"

"That is something I can't explain." Shien replied his face hardening at the mention of the scientist.

_I'm fairly sure that, that wicked human has something to do with this…_

With no response from Shien, Zenon stood, groaning as he lifted Goku's limp and feverish body into his arms, "Anyway, it's no use for us to stay here any longer. We've got to get to the Tower and get this kid to bed. His condition might get worse out here."

"I agree." Shien nodded, before casting his eyes to his still leader, "Homura-sama, do you think we should…" The calm kami cut his own words as he noticed the strange expression his leader wore, "Homura-sama?"

Homura was half-listening. He cared nothing about what happened around him, or what his comrades were babbling about. His mind was on Goku's last word.

_Konzen…_

Mismatched eyes hardened. It was all Konzen's—no, Sanzo's fault. It was Sanzo's fault Goku got messed up with his memories. It was his fault Goku got confused, unsure of what and who. It was his fault that Goku kept remembering him even though he had, had his memories altered. It was his fault that Goku could never become _his. _

"Homura-sama?" Shien asked again rather worriedly, "Are you feeling alright, Homu…"

"HOMURA-SAMA!!"

The panicked voice took everybody's attention. Turning his head, Shien saw one of his generals make a hasty approach, horror written on his face.

"What is it, general?" the kami asked calmly, trying to guess what might cause his attendant to freak out like this.

The general stopped, catching his breath as he looked at his towering leaders, panic and anxiety clear within his voice.

"Fo…forgive me for disturbing you, Homura-sama, but… a violent group consisting of youkai and a human who looks like a priest has invaded the Tower, exterminating all the guards, sir. We are requesting for more reinforcement, sir." The general spoke trembling slightly.

Shien and Zenon frowned. A group of a violent human and youkai? There was no mistake. Sanzo and the others were coming to claim back their scripture and their former companion. But the Tower had plenty of guards and defense mechanisms; surely it's enough to fry just a group of three?

Shien opened his eyes and stared at the general, "We're not…"

"Kill them."

Three pairs of eyes turned to face the owner of the cold voice. They found themselves staring into enraged and cold mismatched eyes. Scratch that; enraged, cold, and jealous mismatched eyes. Zenon and Shien shuddered a bit. They had never seen Homura this furious before.

"Homura?" Zenon couldn't help asking, wondering if he heard right.

"Kill them." Homura repeated his eyes blazing with weird emotions. "Don't let them step their filthy feet any further. If they do, I will tear the lives out of their throats myself… after tearing yours." He spoke, sending chills into the calm air.

The general gulped nervously before hastily replying, "Y-yes my Lord."

And then, the poor frightened general scrambled over his feet, intending to get away from the glaring Toushin as soon as he could.

Shien and Zenon just exchanged looks at the uncharacteristic behavior of their leader. Homura was usually more controlled and he wasn't likely to pressure anyone. He was calm, collected, and confident. What had caused this outburst all of a sudden?

"Homu…"

"Zenon, you bring Son Goku to his room and take care of him. Shien, you come with me; we're going to take care of Konzen and his scum." Homura ordered, turning his back and started to exit.

"That is an order, not a suggestion. And I demand no questions. Move your ass!"

This startled Shien and Zenon. Seeing Homura this harsh was rather uncommon. Yet, the two had no choice but follow his orders. They exchanged weird looks once again before following their leader faithfully as usual.

"Hai, hai!"

"Very well, Homura-sama."

Not very far from them, unnoticed by the furious Homura and his confused comrades, a pair of dark and sinister eyes watched the scene, an amused smirk never left his face at such a delightful display.

_This has gotten quite interesting… Wonder if I should heat things up a bit?_

* * *

"Oh my, this is quite a handful lot of enemies." Hakkai exclaimed cheerfully, causing the rest of them to sweatdrop at the human-turned-youkai's unlikely manners. They had barged inside the Tower, crashing through the front door AGAIN. Poor Hakuryuu would most likely experience a headache for at least a couple of days. And not to mention, once the trespassing group managed to get inside the Tower, they were 'warmly' greeted by the welcoming party, which appeared to be Homura's unlimited guards. True, Kougaiji and his group might be helping them, but with this endless amount of enemies, one must be insane to smile over _this _crazy situation. Hakkai shot, smiled, shot, smiled, shot, and _smiled _again. In fact, he shot _and _smiled at the same time. As if there was not enough freakiness.

Gojyo let out a groan, "Hakkaiiiii!! Quit talking so calmly! Dammit, I'm starting to think that babysitting the saru somehow affects his personality…"

"I am?" Hakkai put his hand under his chin as if thinking, while his other hand kept firing chi explosion to the enemies with unbelievable acceleration.

Gojyo sweatdropped.

"That is _exactly _what I mean…"

"If you guys have so much time to chit chat why not use that time to fight these bastards instead??" Sanzo growled out in frustration while reloading his shoureijuu skillfully and a second later pointed it at the advancing enemies.

"Die," he hissed menacingly and with a series of gunshots, five bodies fell onto the ground, souls evaporated by the banishing gun.

Gojyo winced, "Whoa, Sanzo-sama fights like shit. Better not piss him off…"

BANG!!

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"I'm saving you life, stingy kappa. I just shot an enemy behind you."

"You just happened to hit him CAUSE I DUCKED!!"

"Maa maa, there are already enough enemies, please don't add it among ourselves…" Hakkai tried to calm the steaming group down.

"Cho Hakkai is right. We can't waste our time here." Kougaiji unexpectedly said, drawing attention from the ikkou. "The sun had just set. It's only a matter of hours before you lose Son Goku forever." He warned.

Sanzo quickly turned his head and saw, yes; the sun had already been consumed with darkness. The sun had disappeared, replaced by the moon and its cold rays. He gritted his teeth before turning back to continue eliminating the enemies. Kougaiji was right. They were running out time.

Noticing sudden hostility, Kougaiji decided to speak again, "Calm down, Sanzo. I know how to settle this."

Sanzo released more shots, killing more enemies before deciding to respond without taking his eyes off his enemies, "Spit it out."

"Let us deal with these scumbags; you guys go ahead for Goku and the scripture." Kougaiji spoke, his voice somewhat resembled Hakkai's typical calm one. Tension fell upon the youkai prince's statement. Brows knitted deeper than ever, Sanzo just kept his gaze on his enemies, letting the suggestion go unanswered.

"That's a very funny joke you made there, oh almighty prince." Gojyo grinned to the youkai prince, only to receive a dangerous glare from those fiery eyes. Kougaiji was serious.

"Kougaiji-san… are you serious?" This time it was Hakkai to the question, clear concern coloring his soft voice.

"Do I look like joking to you, Cho Hakkai?" Kougaiji spoke firmly. Raising his hand, he threw some fireballs in Hakkai's direction. The human-turned-youkai didn't even flinch as the fireballs went past his sides, killing the enemies that advanced behind him.

"You guys just go ahead, leave everything to us. Don't worry, we've got a plan." Kougaiji added, eyeing Sanzo meaningfully.

Hakkai and Gojyo exchanged worried glances.

"But, Kougaiji-san…"

"Ikuzo."

Sanzo suddenly claimed as he clenched his gun, releasing the empty bullets. Emerald and crimson eyes widened as the monk reloaded his gun slowly, then put it inside his robes. A clear sign of quitting the fight.

"Sanzo, you…" Hakkai started.

"We're leaving." Sanzo cut off coldly as he started to walk away from the fight.

"Chotto matte, you crazed monk!" Gojyo retorted angrily, "You're not thinking about leaving Kougaiji to finish them all alone, are you??"

"He's got comrades. And you know as well as I do that they're not weak." Sanzo replied coldly, earning more glares and worried glances from Gojyo and Hakkai.

Kougaiji smirked, "I know you would understand, Genjo Sanzo. Now go, leave the rest to us. Yaone, "He turned his head to his faithful personal chemist.

"Yes, Kougaiji-sama?"

"Open the way for them."

"Hai."

A series of explosion followed the pretty purple-haired youkai's answer. The remaining members of Sanzo-ikkou squinted their eyes as the smokes slowly cleared, leaving dead corpses in its trail.

"Please go, hurry!" She shouted, holding her spear in fighting position as the rest of the guards advanced her, angry for slaughtering their comrades.

Muttering his barely audible 'thanks', Sanzo made his way out from the pile of bodies, followed by a hesitating Gojyo and Hakkai, towards the door they knew led to Homura's main hall.

"You'll owe us a treat after all of this over!" Dokugakuji's brotherly voice was the final exclamation they heard before the door slammed shut, cutting their connection with the Kougaiji-tachi.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Why?"_

"_Why what?"_

"_Why are you helping us? You have nothing to do with this. After all, we're adversaries." Sanzo's voice was a mixture of curiousity and anxiety._

_Kougaiji, let the question hang for a few moments, closing his eyes in meditation, slowly sipping the tea Yaone had made for him._

"_We are," he replied solemnly, "but that doesn't mean we can't stand together against a 'bigger' adversary." He finished his sentence, and Sanzo could swear he saw Kougaiji's eyes flashed with hatred._

"_Homura, you mean?"_

"_To an extent, yes." Kougaiji answered calmly as Sanzo watched him, he noticed a darkness swirling within the youkai prince's eyes was slowly fading away._

"_There's another?" Sanzo went on, catching another meaning behind Kougaiji' statement. The said youkai prince stopped drinking his tea, and when his fiery eyes turned to face his own, Sanzo could see the hatred blazed once again._

"_Yes." Kougaiji hissed, anger and hate suppressed within his voice._

"_Is that the reason why you're helping us? Out of revenge or something?" Sanzo pushed on, feeling Kougaiji's gaze harden at the word 'revenge'. The youkai prince didn't answer, but Sanzo could feel from the burning glare, the flaming revenge within._

"_Revenge for what?" He couldn't help asking out of curiousity. What would possibly cause the calm youkai prince such hostility?_

_Kougaiji sighed, closing his eyes as he suppressed his negative emotions within._

"_As expected. I just couldn't hide it from you, Sanzo." He fixed his fiery eyes on Sanzo's amethyst ones, seriousness and sorrow clouding his features. "Listen carefully, Sanzo, for I won't repeat it. What I'm telling you now might be hard to believe, but you see, we are…"_

"Sanzo? You seem a bit distracted. Is everything alright?" Hakkai's voice snapped Sanzo from his thoughts. The monk opened his eyes, only to meet with worried green eyes.

"Nothing." He murmured while rubbing his temples, trying to shake the memories.

Gojyo snorted, "Stop 'nothing' us! I know you have something else on your mind! If not, why'd you leave Kougaiji and the others to fight instead of us?? What if they die?!"

"They won't." Sanzo replied coldly, twitching a little as Kougaiji's voice from their earlier conversation filled his mind.

_Remember Sanzo; don't let anyone know about this, not even Sha Gojyo and Cho Hakkai, until the time comes. If __**he **__ever finds out, it will be the end of you all…_

"It's nothing," he repeated, purposely ignoring curious stares from Gojyo and Hakkai.

"Shitty monk, you're not very good at lying, I knew it." The red head commented.

A twitch found its way to Sanzo's forehead. Grabbing Gojyo roughly by his collar, the steaming monk hissed to the half-breed.

"None of your business. Now fuck off or else…"

"Well, well, such terrible mouth you have there, Genjo Sanzo-houshi."

A cold voice sent chills down within the hall. Pairs of amethyst, crimson, and emerald eyes turned to lock with a pair of dark and sinister eyes. A man, apparently a scientist judging from his glasses and lab coat, was standing by the doorframe, wearing a sinister smirk. Sanzo's eyes widened at once. There was something about this guy felt familiar. Oddly too familiar. Like a remembrance of a nightmare…

"I see no reply from you, Genjo Sanzo. Or should I say, little Kouryuu?" the smirk grew as he enjoyed the look on Sanzo's face. "Oh, do I frighten you, my dear Kouryuu? Do I look too much like a… nightmare?"

Sanzo could feel Gojyo and Hakkai's eyes on him, unanswered question reflected within their eyes.

_How'd he know??_

Still smirking, the scientist left his spot by the door and approached the tensed ikkou. Waving his hand lazily to the door, he spoke confidently, "Your precious Son Goku is behind this door, perfectly under the care of Toushin Homura Taishi." He was so enjoying the look on Sanzo-ikkou's face, particularly on Sanzo, at the mention of their former companion. "Aah… no need to be so worried like that. Son Goku might not be very well at this moment. But in a few hours, he will be perfectly fine like a newborn."

This reached the limit of the Sanzo-ikkou.

"Fine my ass!" Gojyo growled in fury, clenching his fist angrily. "He won't be fine with you forcing weird stuff into his brain, jack ass!!"

The scientist sighed, feigning hurt, "That was such a crude term, Sha Gojyo. I do have a name, you know. Introducing…" eyes glowed behind the glasses, "…Ukoku Sanzo-houshi."

* * *

**_A/N : Things are indeed heating up, right? The showdown between two Sanzos! By the way, I'm very sorry to say this, but I'll be having finals real soon and so I can't update this fic for a while. And after that, I'll be going to Australia so I won't be seeing you guys for maybe a couple of weeks or so. Sorry for leaving this in a cliff, but I'll try my best to make up of it!  
And as usual, thanks for reading, any comments will be appreciated.  
Hope to see you again!_**


	13. Chp12: Blaze

NEVER LET GO

NEVER LET GO

**_A/N: Sorry for the wait, thanks to school holiday. Anyway I present to you chapter 12, meaning there's not much left here before we say good bye to this fic. I tried to intensify the story, and hoping it wouldn't rush too much. If it did, well, please let me know. Hope you'll enjoy!  
As usual, special thanks to Peeps17 for the amazing beta!_**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Blaze

"Introducing, Ukoku Sanzo-houshi."

Dark eyes smirked behind glasses; the owner was so enjoying the look on the astonished Sanzo-ikkou as he took a step closer.

"My, my, I can see that you're at loss of words. Is that because of the title 'Sanzo', I wonder?" he cuffed his chin as if thinking, then clapped his hands in feigned cheerfulness, "Ah, I've decided. All right then, you guys may call me just 'Nii'. No need to call me 'Ukoku Sanzo' if it scares you." Sinister eyes glowed.

This apparently, snapped the Sanzo-ikkou's mind back.

"Who's scared, you bloody sonovabitch!!" Gojyo roared, shaking his fist to the scientist, who just smirked wider.

"Oh dear, you have a terrible mouth there, Sha Gojyo. Perhaps you've never been taught to be gentle by your _mother_?" Nii's glasses glowed evilly as he mocked.

This had definitely reached the steaming red-head's limit. Letting out an angry scream, Gojyo summoned his shakujo and charged towards the smirking scientist. What happened was too fast for Sanzo and Hakkai to follow.

Gojyo's jaw flung open, scarlet eyes widened in disbelief as he stopped, unsure of what had hit him. The next second, the shakujo fell apart, scattered into pieces, followed by a bewildered look from the ikkou. Nii smirked at the display.

"What's wrong, Sha Gojyo? I thought you were going to attack me?"

Gojyo gave no answer. His scarlet eyes fixed on his shattered weapon, his mouth forming soundless _"What the hell??"_

"Did you see it?" Sanzo whispered to Hakkai, keeping his voice as low as possible.

"I'm afraid I didn't." Hakkai whispered back, an uncharacteristic intensity filled his voice. "From what I saw, he didn't even move a finger. All he did was just _stare_, and the shakujo fell apart. Either he possesses terrifying power or," Hakkai's expression went grim, "he's not an ordinary human."

"I doubt he's a human." Sanzo murmured, violet eyes narrowed as he tried to collect his memories.

_Come to think if it… Who's this man? Those eyes are familiar…_

"Sanzo, look out!!" Sanzo's mind snapped back as he felt himself being pulled by Hakkai. As the two stumbled onto the cold floor, Sanzo caught sight of something dark and vibrating piercing the spot he was standing just a second ago. Then without warning, the stone floor cracked as if being struck by lightning, leaving a huge smoking hole.

_What in the…_

"Sanzo!" Hakkai shouted warningly.

Sensing trouble, Sanzo quickly scrambled away, getting to his feet as fast as possible. When he finally got up wisely, he noticed more holes cracked upon the place he had previously been.

"Oh my," Nii chuckled, feigning innocence, "It seems that little Kouryuu doesn't like my surprise gift… Bad boy needs to be punished…" Dark eyes glowed.

This time, Hakkai chose not to defend anymore. Moving his arms to an offensive position, he charged all his inner strength and fired chi explosions to the evil man.

Making no move to escape, Nii just stood there, smirking as the explosions hit him, creating thunderous impacs and smoke. The three watched, tensed as the smoke cleared, revealing the unharmed Nii Jenyi. The scientist waved his hand lazily as if nothing had happened.

"That was quite a surprise, Cho Hakkai. Yet," his expression went unreadable as dark locks shadowing those sinister eyes, "I expected more…"

Suddenly the room erupted in a huge explosion. Floor cracked, pillars fell, and the hall was nothing more than ruins. In the middle of the destruction, Nii Jenyi stood silently, unharmed; the sinister smirk never left his face. The smirk only grew as the smoke cleared, revealing a glowing barrier protecting three men inside.

The barrier glowed for a brief second before vanishing. The caster's hand trembled before he sank to his knees, panting heavily from the loss of energy.

"Hakkai!!" Gojyo immediately ran to the fallen healer's side. "Baka, don't push yourself like this!!" He spoke with a mixture of anger and worry, gently helping the panting brunette. A smile curved itself on Hakkai's panting lips as his hand reached tremblingly for Gojyo's support. Yet, his feet shook violently and gave up under him, letting his body collapsed once again onto the crumpled floor.

"Hakkai!" Gojyo shouted again, unclouded worry was clearly shown within his voice.

"Daijoubu…" Hakkai forced himself to smile, trying to calm the half-breed down, which was not very effective.

"It's not okay! You've lost a lot of energy defending us!" Gojyo scolded the brunette sharply, who just shrugged.

"There's no big deal…"

"Yes, it's not a big deal losing one of your 'servants', isn't it, Genjo Sanzo?" Nii's sinister voice snapped their attention back to him. Hakkai stayed silent. Gojyo, on the other hand, clenched his fist, bellowing in fury.

"What do you mean by that, you fuck….!!"

"Calm down, Gojyo. If you lose your cool now, that's exactly what he aims…" Sanzo finally spoke, his expression radiating calm and seriousness within. Gojyo let out a 'tch', but remained silent.

Nii clapped his hands, amused smirk on his face. "Ooh, that's very sweet of you. Little Kouryuu is sure to have grown up, just like Koumyou said…"

Sanzo's eyes twitched as he grabbed his shoureijuu and pointed it at the smirking man.

"What the hell do you want?" he hissed, murderous intent filling his voice.

Nii smirked wider. His hand moved to his face, pushing his glasses to a better position. "My, my, that's not a very good attitude of yours, Genjo Sanzo. Never been taught manners by Koumyou-papa?"

BANG! BANG! BANG!!

The sinister smirk never wavered. The ikkou stared horror-struck as the banishing bullets vanished, leaving absolutely no marks on its trail.

Sanzo's eyes widened in disbelief.

_There's no way…_

"Nice weapon you got there, little Kouryuu. Though," Nii flipped his hand in clear exaggeration, "I must admit that you're a bit disappointing. Truth to be told, I never expected Koumyou's favorite pupil to be this… helpless."

The statement burnt whatever last strands of Sanzo's patience. Putting two of his fingers in front of his lips, the blond monk started to chant with his eyes closed. The familiar glow radiated from the scripture as Sanzo opened his eyes and finished the mantra.

"On mani hatsu mei un! MAKAI TEN…!!"

Silence engulfed the place. Sanzo stared in disbelief as the activated Maten Sutra suddenly burnt out just before his eyes. Gojyo and Hakkai also stared, horror clearly written within their eyes, at the scattered piece of burning cloth which was previously the Maten Sutra.

"…the fuck…?" Gojyo cursed silently, scarlet eyes fixed upon the burnt scripture.

"Impossible…" Hakkai muttered, emerald eyes widened as they stared at the astonished monk. "Sanzo…"

Sanzo was unable to do anything. His just stared blankly at the burning pieces of the scripture which was placed upon his responsibility, his master's inheritance and hope, and now it had become his failure.

"See that, Genjo Sanzo? That's the power of the Muten Sutra." Nii spoke, a clear winning tone within his voice as he continued mocking. "The power of a true Sanzo-houshi…"

"You're not a Sanzo-houshi, and never will be." A disembodied voice rang, stealing everybody's attention. Nii's head snapped around, eyes filled with fury for the first time.

"Who said that?? Show yourself!!"

As if answering his demand, the wall behind Sanzo and the others suddenly crumpled in, revealing the red-haired demon prince and his squad.

"Kou…Kougaiji…??" Nii whispered, fear and disbelief flashed within his eyes. Yes, fear.

Kougaiji just smirked as he stepped upon the ruins, followed closely by Yaone, Dokugakuji, and Lirin.

"It's so good to see you again, Nii-hakase." Kougaiji spoke calmly, yet his eyes blazed with familiar hatred. "We have so much to talk about…"

Nii took a step backward, his dark eyes widened at the sight of the advancing demon prince.

"Impossible…" he stuttered, "But… but you were all DEAD!!"

* * *

**_A/N: It's too short, I know. I promise I'll make it slightly longer next. And our dear youkai prince is going to have a bigger role than anybody expected. I know the ending of this chap is a bit confusing but that's what I meant! A shocking cliffie to hook the next chap perfectly! (hey I rhymed yay!)  
Hoping to see you guys at the next chap: Mirage! (Yep I'm done writing it, now just waiting for the editing. It's my inner evil self who's keeping me from posting. evil laugh)  
And as usual, any comments will be appreciated. Hope to see you soon!_**


	14. Chapter 13: Mirage

NEVER LET GO

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki and its hot bishies. I just own the amusement writing this piece.

**_A/N: There you go guys. Hope this chapter satisfy you all, because I could see everybody going "Kougaiji DEAD??" everywhere ;p The flashback might be a bit confusing, but I'll try to make it up. Also, I'm sorry if this chap might be rushing. I wrote this when I was in the bus, at the docks, on board a ferry, basically everywhere during a hectic voyage to Bali T.T Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this!  
And as usual, special thanks for my beta, Peeps17!_**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Mirage

"Impossible… you are DEAD!!"

Nii retorted eyes widened in disbelief at the advancing demon prince. Kougaiji just smirked as he took a step closer to the scientist, who took a step back in response.

"There's no way…" he murmured, squinting his dark eyes as if he had no faith in them. "You can't be alive! I killed you all!!" he exclaimed, gaining surprised looks from the Sanzo-ikkou minus Sanzo.

Gojyo and Hakkai immediately cast their eyes upon the demon prince's group, unbelieving at what they had just heard.

"No fucking way…" Gojyo muttered, his crimson eyes blazed with an unreadable emotion as they fell upon his half-brother's. "Dokugakuji… you can't be…"

His words died as the black-haired kappa's eyes pierced his and he noticed truth swirling within those dark depths. There's no denial; only truth.

"Yaone-san…" Emerald eyes locked with orange ones, hoping to find another truth to ease this hurtful one. A single tear was the answer, along with a soft whisper "I'm sorry, Hakkai-san…"

Both Gojyo and Hakkai were speechless. Slowly they turned to face the remaining member of their group; the only one who remained calm accepting the shocking truth.

"You knew about this, didn't you, Sanzo?"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_What I'm telling you now might be hard to believe, but you see, we are… dead."_

_Silence followed the youkai prince's statement. Amethyst eyes narrowed as the blond monk gazed at the serious youkai prince, only to find truth swirling within those fiery eyes of his._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Sanzo hissed, using his you-better-not-be-making-fun-of-me-or-I'll-shove-my-bullet-into-that-silly-head-of-yours tone. Kougaiji just stared back at those challenging eyes, his expression unchanged._

"_That means we're no longer alive." He spoke calmly as if stating that one plus one equals two before his tone changed into one of bittenerness, "We have been killed."_

_Sanzo's frown grew deeper as he finally decided that Kougaiji was too serious to joke around. Letting out a defeated sigh, Sanzo folded his arms in front of his chest and responded. "Well, if it's true that your __**dead**__, then how do you explain your existence here and now?"_

_Kougaiji shifted to a more comfortable position, signaling that this was going to be a long explanation._

"_This is Kanzeon Bosatsu's doing." He replied, oblivious to a twitch that found its way upon Sanzo's temple at the mention of the merciful goddess. "Before our souls reached Heaven, we encountered Kanzeon Bosatsu and she offered to revive us temporally to give us a chance to take revenge on the one who took everything away from us." The demon prince closed his eyes, slowly relaxing his previously uneven breathing. "Kannon-sama told us that the traitor is now siding with Toushin Homura Taishi, and seeking to destroy the Sanzo-ikkou—to destroy you. She asked us to do a favor for her in return for this temporary life; we must assist you and fight this person." Sanzo raised his eyes as Kougaiji's fiery eyes met his, and he could sense determination swirling within him. "We accepted it, because our goal is to eliminate this person once and for all. Even though as soon as we deliver our vengeance, our souls will disappear as well."_

_Silence fell between the two leaders. Kougaiji ended the explanation, letting the information sink into his silent listener. Sanzo gave no comments. So this was the reason why Kougaiji and his group had appeared all of a sudden, giving them a hand, and seemed to know the situation so well. It was once again the old hag's doing._

_Still, he knew that Kougaiji and his group were far from weak. Who could possibly possess such strength to eliminate them all?_

"_Who's the one that killed you?" he asked, lighting up a cigarette to ease his confused mind. Everything was happening to fast for him to follow. He didn't notice the familiar hatred blaze once again in Kougaiji's eyes as the demon prince replied._

"_That traitor had us deceived. He blew up the castle, killing us all. It seems that he once he found a better side to join; he decided to eliminate his old company. He introduced himself to us as a human scientist, proposing to aid us with my father's resurrection. But we found out that the human we acknowledged as Dr. Nii Jenyi is actually a heretical priest, whose real name is… Ukoku Sanzo-houshi."_

_A chilly silence followed the truth, as the cigarette fell onto the floor._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Sanzo opened his eyes, letting the memory slip back into his mind. His cold amethyst eyes pierced the scientist's dark ones, which were covered in fear.

With fear and denial within his eyes, Nii pointed shaky fingers to the still demon prince.

"What kind of trick are you playing against me, youkai?! I'm sure that I've killed you with my own hands! I saw the Houtou Castle fall with my own eyes! I witnessed you dying in front of my presence!"

Kougaiji's expression remained unchanging as he slowly raised his hand.

"Indeed. And now we're going to thank you for that courtesy."

With that, flashes of fire explosion erupted from his clawed hand, towards the astonished scientist, who barely dodged it.

Keeping his eyes on Kougaiji's fiery ones, Nii's expression slowly returned to his cocky one.

"I see…" he cupped his chin, and Kougaiji could see understanding slowly creeping its way into the man's crazy brain. "It really is impressive to see you somehow back from the dead, prince Kougaiji. But still, it doesn't change the fact that you have _died_. Your existence, I believe, is nothing more than a temporary prolonging of the Sanzo-ikkou's inevitable destruction." He smirked in satisfaction as he noticed Kougaiji's expression change. He had certainly hit the vital point.

_Yes… Nothing more…_

"They will not die." Kougaiji stated calmly, his eyes blazing as he to a step forward so that he was now siding with Sanzo. "But you will, sick creature." Pure loathing, hatred and disgust filling his voice.

Nii's expression twisted at the words. "Don't ever dream you'll be able to kill me, lowly ghosts," he spat, "but I'll make you die once again!"

There was a starburst of light as the room exploded.

* * *

"There's a great disturbance in the east wing hall, Zenon-sama." The attendant reported tremblingly to his patched-eyed master, who barely gave any attention to him.

Zenon gave no reply. His mind was focused on the brown haired boy, lying unconscious on the bed. The boy looked even worse as the night fell. He squirmed, his face paled, his body heated. He tried to say something, but successful in nothing but releasing a croaked voice. Zenon clenched his unpatched eye shut. Even though he wasn't as close to the boy as Homura, he couldn't bear seeing such a fragile being suffer so much, but this attendant seemed not to notice and continued with his damn long reports, which was starting to piss Zenon off.

"It is said that they've destroyed the east hall completely. And also that…"

That did it. Letting out a frustrated growl, Zenon grabbed his attendant by the collar and shouted, "Cut it out, will ya!! You have Homura and Shien out there, so go and bother them instead! My job is to stay here, because if anything happens to this kid Homura will undoubtedly skin me alive! Got it?!"

"Y-Yes, Zenon-sama! But…" The frightened attendant swallowed hard before stubbornly continuing, "But… it's a really important report… it is said that Dr. Nii Jenyi himself is dealing with the intruders…"

"What was that??" The statement got Zenon's attention at last. His unpatched eye pierced the soldier, demanding for more explanation. "Nii Jenyi is facing the Sanzo-ikkou? What does he have to do with them?? Why didn't you tell me sooner??"

The attendant trembled under the sudden bombardment.

"My apologies sir… we… we have no idea… We only received a report that Dr. Nii requested permission to take care of the intruders all by himself… And he asked us to make sure Homura-sama and the others head to the main hall, where he will keep the enemy at bay. That's all of our report. Your orders please, Zenon-sama."

Zenon let the moment pass unanswered, a deep frown marring his features as he folded his arms, thinking hard.

_That human… what exactly is he playing at? Facing the Sanzo-ikkou all by himself… They're still a handful to handle even without Son Goku by their side. Homura will surely freak out if he finds out… Wait… Homura!_

Turning his head with superb speed, Zenon grabbed the attendant by his shoulders and pressed his face to the soldier's in dangerously close distance.

"Does Homura know about this?" he pressed, his eye blazing.

"N-No sir…" the attendant trembled at the sudden hostility.

"Then move your ass and tell him!" Zenon roared, making the soldier scramble over his feet, muttering quick apologies, and ran away, intending to get away from the mad orange-head as fast as possible. Sighing, Zenon backed away to his spot besides Goku's bed, only to find the boy had regained consciousness.

"Kid?!" He yelled, eyes widened as he saw Goku blink and stir his body, groaning. "You're not supposed to wake up yet! Homura will…"

"Homura… has anything happened to him?" Goku croaked out, granting him a coughing fit. Zenon immediately rushed to his aid.

"Baka! Don't push yourself too hard. Homura's fine. He's just out for a moment finishing Sanzo and the others…"

"Genjo… Sanzo…?" Golden eyes widened, unreadable emotions flashed within them. What was that… fear, confusion, recognition… longing?

"Must… find… Genjo Sanzo…" Breathing heavily Goku tried to get up from his bed, hissing as he clutched his head, trembling slightly, and started to cough again.

"You're in no condition to see him! You look like you're about to pass out anytime! Get the hell back to your bed!" Zenon scolded in panic before fully realizing the boy's previous statement.

_This kid… he's looking for Sanzo…?_

"Must… go…" Goku tremblingly reached the bed post for support as he lifted his body and stood, panting from the effort. "I must… Genjo Sanzo… Homura… in danger…" He blinked his eyes, attempting to return their focus. His breath was ragged and uneven, and Zenon could tell that he was still suffering the fever.

"Listen, kid. It's Homura's order that we should stay here. If we don't I'll be the one who will have to endure pain after this. So you better stay or… Oi kid, are you listening??" Zenon grabbed Goku by the arm, who had made half his way towards the door. He winced at the heat radiating from it. "Get the hell back to your bed or…"

"Let go."

Zenon looked stunned as the boy turned his head and pierced him with his golden gaze. But it was different from his usual innocent expression. Those previously innocent orbs changed into demonical ones.

"Let me go." Goku repeated, and this time Zenon could see a crack form upon the silver limiter around the boy's head. He unconsciously slackened his grip, allowing the smaller boy to continue on his way. He was still in a trance before he realized that the boy had already gone.

"Shit!!" He cursed as he charged, attempting to catch the sick boy, hoping it wouldn't cost too much. He remembered the crack upon the silver limiter, and a shudder ran down his spine.

_Shit shit shit… Wish Homura get his ass back here soon enough before I fall prey to that monster..._

* * *

"You're all going to die!!" Nii bellowed as he threw explosions over and over again, destroying the already crumbling hall. However he was consumed in great fury, allowing his targets to escape his dulled acceleration.

"Finally you show us your true madness, Nii." Kougaiji mocked, evading the blast, letting the wall behind him suffer the damage instead. "Do you still think you'll be able to dispose us with your current state? Pathetic."

"Shut your fucking mouth, damn youkai!!" The raged scientist yelled, sending more explosions which they easily evade. Eyes narrowed, the scientist grabbed something underneath his lab coat, muttering something under his breath as he stared hatefully at the demon prince. "You're going to regret of looking down upon me, the great Ukoku Sanzo! Prepare to learn fear from my tremendous power!" His dark eyes blazed as he raised his hand, revealing a scroll radiating dark aura.

"The Muten Scripture!" Sanzo hissed, concern coloring his usually collected voice.

_I have a bad feeling about this…_

A crazy smirk wound its way upon the scientist as he raised the sacred scripture, ready to release its power.

"Tozasareta kioku no..."

"Cut it out, Nii Jenyi!"

Nii stopped, irritated at the sudden interfere. Sanzo narrowed his eyes, as he recognized the intruder.

"I'm afraid that there's no need to wreck my tower more than you've done, Dr. Nii."

The cold voice hissed, mismatched eyes glowed as the source of the voice stepped closer, allowing himself and his silent comrade to be exposed to the audience.

"Toushin Homura Taishi. What are you doing here?" Kougaiji snapped, uncharacteristic tension within his voice.

Homura narrowed his eyes as he took a step closer. "Isn't it a bit ridiculous asking what am I doing in my own tower, Prince Kougaiji?" He replied sarcastically.

Kougaiji was about to snap back when Sanzo suddenly interfered, keeping Homura's attention focused on him.

"Where is he?" The monk growled.

"Where's who?" Homura asked quietly, placing his slightly amused smirk.

CLICK!

Losing his patience, Sanzo released the safety lock on his shoureijuu and pointed it to the War God. "Don't play dumb. Give my monkey back and I'll spare your worthless life."

The smirk slipped off Homura's face for a brief moment as he stood there, challenging Sanzo's eyes as he spoke.

"You have no right to possess him. He doesn't want you anymore. You will only cause him pain and suffering."

"Look who's talking, asshole." Sanzo hissed back without taking his eyes off the War God. "Now get your filthy hands off him before I blew your sick brain out."

Homura let out a small amused laugh as he stepped closer, "When will you learn that your bullets will never work against me?"

This time, it's Sanzo's turn to reveal a smirk.

"Don't get too cocky. I'll let you know that there's a good reason why we took three days before coming to this silly tower of yours, dumbass."

Homura's eyes narrowed, but just for brief moment. Soon enough, his cocky smirk re-appeared as he stepped face to face with Sanzo, signaling Shien to step away.

"Very well. We shall see who is the predator and who is the prey, Genjo Sanzo."

Homura drew his famous flaming sword, letting the elegant blade ignite from the decorated handle. Sanzo could see the War God's firm muscles ripping beneath his thick robe. He was ready.

Kougaiji and the others seemed to understand too. "What about choosing another place to be your burial, Nii?" The demon prince suggested, keeping his eyes both on the scientist and the tensed Sanzo-Homura staring contest. "As we can see, we have another show here. Ours can be held in different place."

Nii stared at Kougaiji for a brief moment before his expression suddenly changed, and he let out an amused chuckle.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I want to see the show myself. Besides…" he flipped his hand to one of the remaining entrance, "I can see that the show is going to be heating up pretty soon…" His smirked.

"Homu…ra? Are you okay?"

The voice snapped everybody's attention. Both Homura and Sanzo ended their glaring contest to stare at the panting figure by whatever remained of the hall entrance.

"Goku…?" Hakkai voiced softly, his green eyes widened. "You…"

"Goku-san, you're not supposed to leave your bed!" Shien suddenly spoke, his teal eyes openeded in concern. "Please stay away from this. Zenon is supposed to take care of you…"

As if answering the demand, Zenon came running and stopped by the boy, breathing heavily.

"My bad… this kid freaked me out…" he panted.

Homura just keep his gaze on the boy and as he did so, he could see that Goku's cheeks were still flushed and his breathing was still ragged. He hadn't fully recovered yet. He opened his mouth to say something when he felt a pressure behind his head.

"What the fuck have you done to him, you bastard?!" Sanzo hissed in fury, pressing his gun against Homura's head. The Toushin gave no reply. His smirk grew as he let out a faint whisper.

"He will never choose you anymore…"

"Homura! What do you think you're doing, Genjo Sanzo?? Get the hell away from Homura!"

The voice snapped Sanzo's mind. The voice, though still croaked, was filled with anger, the voice which used to be filled with adoration and sweet intonation. Now, the voice had betrayed him. He had prepared for this, but still…

At the background, one crazy scientist stood, enjoying the display of friendship and betrayal as if watching a chessboard. His smirk never wavered as he licked his lips, basking in the aura of hatred spreading within the room.

_I've got hold of all the cards… Victory is mine._

* * *

**_A/N: Phew. Hope I didn't rush thinbgs too much. By the way, the spell Nii/Ukoku used is actually lyric from Shounen Onmyouji anime ;p Anyway hope you'll enjoy this piece. It's almost done now. Goku had showed up, and the next chap will be (hopefully) filled with action, angst, more blood, more truth! Thanks for staying with me this far. Hope to see you in the next chap!_**


	15. Chp14: Rage

NEVER LET GO

Disclaimer: Don't own Saiyuki

**_A/N: Sorry, it took so long to update. Was busy with other projects plus this fic is getting insanely long. So this chap might be butchered up a bit. Well I plan to end everything on the next chap though. Anyway, hope you will enjoy._**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Rage

"Get the hell away from Homura!"

Sanzo froze, shoureijuu's barrel still pointing at the back of Homura's head. Gojyo and Hakkai were speechless as well, never expecting to see Goku would truly bark at Sanzo like that.

"If you don't get away of Homura now…" Goku narrowed his eyes as a familiar glow formed in his hand and a second later he was gripping his nyoibo. "I will take you down myself!" But his body seemed not to agree. He suddenly fell on his knees, clutching his nyoibo as a support, breathing heavily. His predicament caused several concerned people on alert.

"Oi kid!" Zenon cried, kneeling down to support the fallen heretic. "I told you, get the hell back to your bed! You're in no condition to move, let alone to fight!" He offered his hand to help the boy stand, but Goku snapped his hand.

"Leave me alone! I can do it! I want to help Homura!" He hissed and as he did so, Zenon noticed more crack appeared on his silver limiter.

At this point, Homura decided to step in. "Son Goku, I appreciate your kindness of helping me. But I'm afraid Zenon is right. You should rest, everything is fine here…"

"NO! How can you say everything is fine when you got cornered by Genjo Sanzo?!"

Homura let out a sigh. "Honestly, Son Goku. You don't expect this mere human to have me cornered, do you?" His statement was followed by the sound of Sanzo's gun make contact with his head, and a pulsing vein upon his blonde head.

"Homura!!" Goku yelled in worry witnessing his 'master' has a gun on his head.

"Now, now. Why keep busying ourselves with pointless argument? Why do we leave the middle path went unsuggested?" Nii smirked wickedly as he had all the attention washed over him. "Since it seems that Son Goku has no intention of leaving, why don't we just let him be here as he wishes? As to answer Homura-sama's concern, Son Goku could stay here as a witness only; and he will not allowed—and won't be able anyway—to fight. This way, both sides are satisfied, right? Oh and furthermore," Nii added with sly smirk, "I thought Homura-sama would find it delightful to finish off Sanzo-ikkou in Son Goku's presence."

"Hey, stop talking as if we weren't exist here!" Gojyo thundered, shaking his fist at the smirking scientist.

"I must admit that's nice idea, Nii Jenyi." Homura suddenly spoke, eyeing the scientist with his mismatched stare. "You have my thanks."

"What??" Goku shouted in disagreement. "No way! I wanna fight! You can't hold me off here forever and… heyy! Ero-kami, what do you think you're doing??!" He yelped as he Zenon grabbed his wrists and kept him in place.

"You heard Homura and that scientist." Zenon tightened his grip and held the boy's hands behind his back, completely seizing the arms movement. "I am to stay here to prevent you from killing yourself, kid. Too bad that even I value your life."

Goku struggled against the patched-eyed kami firm grip but to no avail. "Let go of my hands, ero-kami!!"

"We apologize for sudden rudeness, Goku-san. But it is for your own good." Shien muttered softly, giving the struggling boy an apologetic look. But as he did so, he couldn't help trail of suspicious thoughts that entered his mind.

_That scientist… I wonder if he has something up his sleeve by letting Goku-san stay?_

But Shien had no time to think as he heard a familiar gunshot. Definitely wasn't from Zenon's gun. Which only meant…

He turned his head and saw Sanzo holding his gun, its barrel was still smoking, his body trembled in rage. Homura stood a few meters from him, facing the angry monk. Apparently Homura jumped away just in time before Sanzo blew the bullet through his head.

_Well it's not that the bullet is going to work anyway_, Shien added to himself.

But Shien's thought was immediately cut away as he sensed a wave of energy washed over him. Having not enough time to react with his whips, the calm kami stepped back and with a graceful movement, evading the energy attack. He opened his eyes and stared into Cho Hakkai's determined emerald ones. The human-turned-youkai said nothing as he sent more explosives. Shien let a rare smile play on his lips. It seemed that Genjo Sanzo's single bullet had triggered the combat once again.

Not long after, Gojyo charged over to Hakkai's aid, and together they attacked the silent kami. They both knew that it wasn't their style to attack a single opponent like this, but they also knew that they had no choice. Time was running out—at least for them, and maybe Kougaiji-tachi. Yaone charged over him too, and now Shien was facing three versus one battle. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Shien wielded his whips and prepared for the combat.

Sanzo, expectably, focused his attention to Homura alone. He didn't even flinch as Dokugakuji stepped to his side, signaling this was going to be a two versus one battle.

"I never thought you need such handicap for fighting me, Konzen." Homura mocked slowly, enjoying a vein that wound its way upon Sanzo's temples. "To the point of hiring one of Prince Kougaiji's soldiers."

This snapped Sanzo quite perfectly. "You. Go back to your prince." He hissed to Dokugakuji, eyeing the youkai menacingly. "I can kick this damn kami's butt all by myself."

Doku scowled at such manners. "Don't misunderstand that I prefer to aid you instead of Kou, pissy monk. It's Kou's orders. He has a matter to settle with Nii Jenyi, alone. And seeing that that wimpy kami has already three people on his butt, I think I should go and bother you instead." Doku smirked as he materialized his demonic sword.

Sanzo let out a tch as he readied his gun as well. "Let's see what you're truly worth."

Without needing to be told, Doku charged to Homura, swinging his sword with all his might. A loud crash followed as the fire greeted the metal sword. Dokugakuji was sure a talented swordsman. But even he couldn't match the power of the Heaven's God of War. Soon enough, Homura had Doku slammed onto the ground, his metal sword scattered on his feet into pieces.

"Is that all?" The War God mocked, turning his eyes back to Sanzo. "Let's see if you can provide me more fun, Konzen."

Keeping his silence, Sanzo raised his gun and aimed it at Homura as the answer. The said War Prince just tilted his head in playful manner, his cocky smirk never wavered.

"I thought you have learnt that your bullets will never work against me?" He commented.

"This is your last chance, jack-ass." Sanzo hissed with tone full of hatred. "Give me back what belongs to me, or you may just regret it."

Homura just stared unblinkingly at the barrel, widening his amused smirk. "Try me, Konzen."

Sanzo's expression remained unchanged as he released the bullets from his shoureijuu. Homura made no move to escape, believing that even the banishing bullets could never penetrate his godly aura. But even the calculated War God was proven wrong this time.

"Homura!" Goku yelled in worry as he saw the Toushin crumpled backwards from the bullet impact, and he was not the only one surprised.

Behind Goku, Zenon's eyes widened in disbelief, his lips forming soundless "_What the hell??_"

Shien stopped in the middle of the fight, staring at his fallen leader with astonished look. But none of them as surprised as Homura himself.

Homura was on his knees, breathing heavily. He touched the bullet wound on his left shoulder, his eyes widened as he saw dark blood staining his fingers. His blood. He stared up right into Sanzo's expressionless figure, who still had the gun barrel pointed at him.

_Impossible… How'd…_

"Surprised?" It's Sanzo's turn to mock, unusual sneer filling his voice. "Too bad that I missed. Should I aim it to your heart, then Toushin Homura Taishi would be nothing but a name anymore."

Homura just stared at those cold eyes, still speechless, as Sanzo clenched his gun.

"I thought you're smart enough to know better than underestimating me, Homura." Amethyst eyes narrowed as he aimed his gun at the still-kneeling Homura. "Your arrogance has stabbed you, Toushin."

BANG!!

Sanzo let out a tch as his bullets embedded itself onto the floor instead of body. He lowered his gun, but never lowering his defense.

Homura had skidded off at the very last moment, though clutching his shot shoulder and winced a little.

"I would never imagine to someday agreeing with you, Konzen." He spoke calmly, too calm for someone who had just received his first bullet wound. "I'm a stupid idiot indeed. Herb-induced bullets, hm? Interesting…" He turned his mismatched eyes and stared at Yaone's orange ones. "I guess it's that purple-haired beauty's doing, right?"

Sanzo's face remained expressionless as he raised his gun again, but he could barely conceal winning smirk that started to wound upon his face.

"You're an idiot for not realizing the reason behind my absent for the last two days. Yaone needs two nights for her special potion, and once it mixed with my bullets, even you will stand no chance, War God."

Homura gave no respond as he slowly stood, followed by Sanzo's eyes, and clutched his left shoulder. "I must admit that was quite unexpected, Konzen. I assume now we're even. Ah, no," Homura corrected himself. "Even though I'm no longer invincible to you, Konzen, I still have the upperhand. Even your special bullets could not turn the time." Homura let his smirk grew as he set his gaze upon the night sky. "You have less than an hour. The sun is coming anytime now. The countdown to your destruction."

BANG! BANG! BANG!!

Homura's smirk never wavered as he evaded the bullets with a graceful movement. Sanzo panted slightly from emotions, but his eyes blazed with anger.

"I'll kill you, asshole."

Homura just smirked as he wielded his sword. "We shall see that soon, Konzen."

* * *

"I don't think this will do, Nii." Kougaiji spoke as he stood face to face with the smirking scientist, who instead watching the fight between the War God and the Sanzo Priest on purpose. "This is Sanzo and Homura's fight. And I can't see the reason why you insist on staying here unless… you're afraid of facing me?"

The scientist let out a grunt of suppressed laugh as he finally turned and met the youkai prince in the eyes. "My, my, such interesting assumption you have there, my bunny prince. Such an impatient being you are. After coming all the way from death's realm, is that the only thing you want to say?"

Kougaiji's eyes blazed with rage as he roared. "Unforgivable!"

Sets of explosions thundered towards the scientist, who just lazily flicked his wrist to annihilate them all.

"Now, now, dear prince. After haven't seen you in days, don't you agree that a little bet would make an interesting reunion instead of fighting?"

Kougaiji growled in disapproval. "I'm tired of your tricks, Nii. Just fight and let's see who will end up die!"

Nii chuckled. "In case you have forgotten, Kougaiji-sama, you _are_ dead." He literally laughed at the look of Kougaiji's expression.

"Enough, you fucking bastard!" Kougaiji thundered as he raised his arm and summoned his demon slave from the hell.

"ENGOKUKI!!"

Nii's expression showed no change. "I've seen this move hundreds of times, dear prince." He mocked softly as he stretched his arms casually. However, like Homura, his expression was soon to change.

BOOOOOOOMM!!!

Gojyo and Hakkai stopped their fighting and stared curiously at the explosion. Nii stood in the middle of it all, but no longer wearing his cocky smirk. In fact, his lab coat was now flailing and burning in some spots. And he was panting.

"You…" he eyed Kougaiji, hatred in his voice.

"Didn't learn from Homura, did you?" Kougaiji spoke, his expression unchanged. "Sanzo's not the only one progressing here. My Engokuki is no longer too easy to evade."

Nii stared at the youkai prince for a brief moment, before raising his hand. Kougaiji tensed, but all the scientist did was just removing his glasses. As Kougaiji observed him, Nii dropped his glasses onto the floor and stomped on it, breaking it into pieces.

"What are you…" Kou's eyes widened in surprise.

Nii just straightened his cloak leisurely. "Fun time's over now. It's time to get serious." His eyes gleamed as they pierced the prince's. "My apology, dear prince, but we have to stop our game here. Now my target has changed into…" Faster than any eyes could follow, Nii threw sharp needles to the entrance where Zenon and Goku stood. "…him."

Kougaiji's eyes widened, but he had no time to react; it was too fast. And neither did Goku and Zenon. The needles immediately buried themselves on Goku's legs, causing the heretic boy to yelp in pain.

"AAARGH!!"

"Kid!" Zenon supported the collapsing boy, his unpatched eye glared at the scientist.

"That bastard…" he hissed in anger, but he couldn't attack the scientist with Goku collapsed on him like this.

"Ze-Zenon…" Goku panted, taking Zenon's attention back. His eyes shut in pain. "I… I can't move my legs…"

Zenon immediately looked down at Goku and held his breath as he noticed purple liquid leaking out from his wounds, mixing with his blood.

_Poison? That fucking human…!_

"Nii Jenyi, what's the meaning of this?!" Homura stopped the fighting with Sanzo as he saw the attack.

"No need to worry, it's just a drug." Nii spoke casually at the enraged men. "I need to immobilize him so that the next shot won't miss." He pulled out a tranquilizer gun and placed the needles on it.

"You fucking…!!" Sanzo growled in anger as he aimed his gun at the scientist, his finger was a second away from the trigger as Nii's words startled him.

"Aa, don't even try it, Genjo. I have my gun on Son Goku, in case you don't know." The dark priest mocked in satisfy, his gun pointed at the collapsed boy.

Sanzo froze, his gun pointed at the scientist head, but he could clearly see that the scientist aimed at Goku's chest. And he held no doubt of Ukoku Sanzo's acceleration. He narrowed his eyes, his emotion mixed within him. He had no choice.

"Shit…" With a curse, he lowered his gun, but never lowering his glare.

"Good boy." Nii commented, smirking. "Now, for a good boy Ukoku-papa has a special present…" With a quick move, Nii snapped his hand around and aimed at Sanzo with an unpredictable speed. Sanzo could only stare in disbelief before pain crept up his legs and he lost his balance.

"ARGH!!"

"Sanzo!" Gojyo and Hakkai shouted in unison.

Nii smirked as he observed his handiwork. "There. Don't worry, as long as it's not aimed at internal organ, it won't harm you permanently."

Sanzo breathlessly tried to stood, to stop the scientist, but his legs were numb by now. He tried to grab his fallen gun, but the next needle shot right through his hand. He screamed in pain as the limb lost its feeling.

"Bad boy." Nii shook his head. "Now sit tight and watch, Genjo." He turned again and pointed the gun at Goku. "What will happen if I aim it for his heart?"

Sanzo crept on the crumpled floor with his unfeeling limbs. "Bas…tard…" he panted.

"BASTAAAAAAAAAARD!!" Everybody's attention immediately focused at the angry voice. Zenon had lunged himself at the scientist, his face twisted in anger.

"You will pay for all of this nonsense, dirty human!!" The kami held his machine gun and fired at the scientist, who reacted exactly the same.

"Zenon, NO!" Homura yelled, but it was too late. A horrible explosion was set upon the already crumpled place, creating massive dust that temporarly blinding them all.

As the dust cleared, Nii could be seen clutching his left arm which was leaking out blood, his eyes was unreadable. Zenon stood, grasping his chest, a sneer upon his face. He turned to face Homura, whose eyes wide in horror as he saw three needles pierced Zenon's chest, leaking out blood and purple liquid.

"Sorry, Homura. You have to take care of the kid for now…"

As the words left his lips, Zenon choked out blood from his mouth, mixed with the purple substance. Then he collapsed, and not moving anymore. He was gone.

"ZENON!!" Homura and Shien immediately ran to their fallen comrade. He turned Zenon's face only to see the eyes close peacefully and the breathing stop. Shien opened his eyes, staring in horror-struck. "Zenon…"

"Now, you see for yourself, Genjo Sanzo?" Nii spoke up again. "See what will happen if these needles hit your precious Son Goku?" He held his gun again and aimed at his previous target. "The poor boy's organs will explode from the inside, and he will die after being suffocated by his own poisoned blood. Just like him." He nudged towards the unmoving Zenon, still in presence of Homura and Shien.

"Delicious, isn't it, Genjo?"

"Bas…tard…" Sanzo's expression twisted in anger. "Why are you doing this?"

Nii just smirked lazily as he shot another needle to Sanzo's other hand, causing the blond to yelp in pain. "Why? That's a good question." He shot Sanzo's arms. "In order to keep the sun from shining," he aimed for Sanzo's shoulders as well, making his limbs completely paralyzed, "I must get rid of its source of light, right?"

Sanzo stared in disbelief as Nii turned his gun and aimed it at Goku.

"Watch, Genjo. Watch, and let me hear your soul shatter. And after that," His finger pressed the trigger with a click. "I won."

Sanzo watched in widened eyes as the needle shot out, directly towards the unmoving boy. His emotions swirling inside him; fear, rage, useless… the feeling that _he can't do anything_…

"GOKUUUUUUUUU!!!"

tbc

* * *

**_A/N: Even I have to admit, this chapter is a complete mess -sighs- The next one is the last chapter. Though I might add an epilogue, depending on my mood. Hope I can finish this fic soon..  
I wouldn't even mind if you flame or anything. And constructive critism is highly appreciated. _**


End file.
